My Little Pony: In The End
by slendytheslenderman165
Summary: A teen was teleported into the world of Equestria and finds out that he has unlimited supernatural powers. He ventures towards a town called Ponyville only to find ponies everywhere, he seeks help from everypony he knows on how to get back on Earth to his family. Will he go back? Or will he suffer the hungry, lustful ponies he will encounter? INSPIRED BY NAJEE'S DARKNESS IN MAGIC
1. Chapter 1: In the beginning

**A teen was teleported into the world of Equestria and finds out that he has unlimited supernatural abilities. Only to see all ponies everywhere, he seeks help everywhere with help of the Mane Six on how to get back on Earth. Will he go back or suffer the hungry lustful ponies that he will encounter?**

**_Inspired by Najee's Darkness is Magic, All rights reserved to him._**

* * *

**Chapter I: In the beginning**

It was the day after the school year ended and I was pretty happy because it is already SUMMER, BABY! WHOOOOOOHOOOO!

My name is Ryan Wilson, I am 18 years old and I live at California. I am a kind, friendly, loving and nice guy but I having like anger issues since I was 13. So people didn't want me or see that I am angry.

_*Beep!* *Beep!*_

My Alarm clock rang and I woke up… It was a beautiful sunny day and I went outside my balcony and smelled the fresh air. It relaxes me; I kinda miss my friends though because they make me feel alive. I was free, free from home works, free from studies and anything! I can finally do anything I want.

"Hmmm… I need to wash my face though. Even though it's summer, I need to be clean and fresh!" I thought

So, I washed myself and brushed my teeth then went downstairs to eat breakfast but I saw no one in the house only to find a note lying on the table. It said:

"**_Dear Ryan,_**

**_We are out for the week because our bosses called that they are having problems and they need us to fix it. We called Anna to babysit you and your baby brother. Don't do anything stupid while we are gone! Enjoy your breakfast, Ryan_**

**_ Love, Mom and Dad"_**

I was left all alone in my house and I can feel the day is starting to get better. Anna is our usual babysitter for 3 years and she would let me do anything in the house. I heard and knock on the door and opened it to see Anna standing right there. I welcomed her in and went upstairs to her room and I followed her then entered my room, I fixed some of my things also my knife collection including my ballistic knife, butterfly knife and my exact (The REALLY REAL) copy of Abraham Lincoln Vampire Hunter axe. They were all gifts from my father since he is a weapon collector and he has a license; I turned on my Xbox One and played Ryse: Son of Rome, It was pretty dope though.

I continued on where I left of where Marius leads the Emperor to safety in a chamber. I played for a while and fought some barbarians.

"TAKE THAT, YOU UGLY BARBARIANS! I WILL SAVE ROME!"

**_Achievement Unlocked_**

**_Comboing my way through_**

**_Defeat 10 Enemies In A Row Without Sustaining Any Damage_**

**_25 Gamerscore_**

"Booyah! Achivement unlocked for 25 GS!"

"NO!"

" .ENEMIES!"

"Run, FOOLS!"

I died several times and I gave up. I was tired and turned my Xbox off, it satisfied me though. I went outside to enjoy the fresh. As I was going outside, my dog Rex is barking… Barking at something, I went to him and said "What's wrong boy?" I looked to where he was looking and found I strange looking bracelet. It looks gothic like those emos in our school; I picked it up and looked at it more closely. It was made out of shoelaces like the "Rastaclat" brand and looked pretty cool, so I thought "Why not?" and then decided to try it on my wrist. I have to say that I'm having bad feelings about this bracelet but my thoughts were interrupted when Rex licked my face. I smiled and played fetch with him, you have to at least get some fresh air and play outside rather than lock yourself up in your room playing videogames and eating chips, Am I right?

We played for a short while and I was tired, I stroked Rex's fur and said "Good job, boy. Maybe next time, we'll play again!"

I went back in the house and watched some T.V; I turned channels and stopped at Adventure time. That show is pretty damn good, I love the show. I watched for a while then suddenly, my arm began to vibrate and to see the bracelet shaking. It is emitting black aura and it immediately sucked me in with my bag, all I see was darkness…

I opened my eyes and I found myself freefalling from the sky. "AHHHHHHH SHHIIIIIIITTT!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, I found out that my bag has an attached parachute but I was too far to reach it. As I was nearing the ground, I saw a lake below me, I was scared and I tried to reach my bag but when I did, my wrist shot out a string web and sticks itself to the bag. I pulled it to me and wore it but as I saw the lake, I was too late and crashed myself into the water.

* * *

**_A/N: That was my first long chapter. Thanks Najee for allowing me to make my own version of your story!_**


	2. Chapter 2: So Far, So Good

**Chapter II: Into Darkness**

I woke alongside the lake with my things on my stomach, "Grrrrhhhh…. My arm, it hurts." I said as I saw my arm was stabbed by a wooden stick, I removed the stick and squealed painfully but after I did it, my wound healed fast; like Deadpool's healing factor but much better! I picked up my things and went north into the forest. Surely, there is a town nearby… I hope that they could help me. I have a bad feeling about this, like a sword stabbed in my gut. I walked north and then suddenly, a giant creature appeared in front of me but it did not see me.

"Holy shit, Is that a fucking manticore?! What the fucking fuck is a manticore doing in this place?" I whispered in utter shock

I sneaked right past the manticore with like a ninja. Wow, this place just keeps getting stranger and stranger.

The world looks cartoonish, like I was in a cartoon show; the colors are bright too. After venturing north, I saw a person walking north too; I couldn't tell if it's a he or a she, "HEY! Over here! Help me!" I screamed; she didn't hear me, I ran faster but I saw that it was a ponies carrying some… frogs? The pony has a pink mane and yellow fur and has a butterfly tattoo on her flank while the other has red violet mane and has a rose on her flank. "Never mind, it's just a pony." I said to myself, "HEY! ANYBODY HERE?! HELP ME!" No response. So, I walked north a few steps when suddenly I heard a faint voice, "Hello?!" I called. "Umm… Do you need…help? A voice said behind me, I turned around and saw no one behind me; "Look, I need help. I'm lost so please show yourself!" I called again.

The pony walked towards me and said "I said… Do you need… help?" My eyes widened to see that the pony was talking, I mean, A PONY TALKING TO ME?! Am I going insane or what?

"Uhhh… Yes, I do need help. Where am I? What is this place?" I said

"You're in Equestria, a world full of magic. This place is called the Everfree forest! What are you… supposed to be, mister?" The pony with the rose said

"I am a human came from Earth, aaaaand I'm kinda lost here."

They shivered in fear, "No! I'm not gonna hurt you." Then they calmed down a bit.

"Thank goodness, I thought you're gonna kill us! Wait; are you a herbivore like us?"

"I'm an omnivore. I eat vegetables and meat."

They were shaking in fear again and the pony with a rose tattoo released her grip on the basket and it fell off; I tried to calm them down "I told you I am not going to hurt you. I am not that kind of guy."

"Oh… Okay, let me introduce ourselves. My names Roseluck and this yellow mare is Fluttershy"

"Nice to meet you." I picked up the basket and I could tell that her height is about 3 or 4 feet tall. So she is like above my stomach. But when I stood up and looked at them, Roseluck gave me a seductive look and made me really uncomfortable.

"Roseluck? Why are you giving me that look?" I asked, she 'came back to our world' and said

"Oh… It's because I haven't caught your name yet.."

"My name is Ryan Wilson. Look, I'm kinda lost and I need help, is there a nearby town hear or something?"

"Oh yes, to the north is Ponyville. It's where we live!"

"Cool, cool…"

We were walking for a while and stopped to send back those frogs to the swamp. I was getting kind of bored and pulled out my iPhone and my earbuds to listen to some music so I put my ear buds to my ear and listened to _Boys Do Fall In Love by Robin Gibbs:_

_Baby said you had to be a lover  
One way or the other  
Nobody wins without once giving in  
so don't cry now , don't cry now_

Love is just a game you played in high school  
Girls know how to be cruel  
Most of the time girls are cruel to be kind  
so don't cry now , don't cry now

And we try to be cool as we dance in a crowded room  
At the end of the day , makin' love to a paper moon

She said , boys do fall in love , they make time  
They get love on a Saturday night  
And she said , hearts beat as they dance  
in the street to a radio , oh  
B-B-B-Boys fall in love 

I was banging to my head to the beat when suddenly; Roseluck tapped my leg and looked at me confused. "What is that?" She asked pointing to my ears and to my hands.

"Oh this? This is an iPhone, it is an advanced cellphone which you can play games, watch videos, go on the internet, listen to music and many more! This smartphone is created by us to make life easier and push through the future!"

"What is the internet?" She asked,

"Seriously? Do I have to teach you every- Never mind."

"Ooohhh…. Your species are more advanced than us ponies.

I could tell that she was amazed since she knew about advanced hi-tech all of a sudden. Well, I have to break the ice so we could get to know each other very well. "Fluttershy? You seem kind of quiet today. Do you have any friends in Ponyville?"

"Oh, uhhh… Yes, I do have. Their names are Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Applejack and Pinkie Pie. They are best friends anyone could ever have!"

She shouted in joy but there is something that I notice about her, I know that she is shy and doesn't talk much but what I do notice about her is… Something, something special that anypony doesn't have, I immediately washed of that thought out of my mind. I asked Roseluck about more information of Equestria.

"Hey Roseluck, does anypony have horns and wing or something like that?"

"Hmmmm… Well, there are 3 types of ponies: Earth ponies, Unicorns and the Pegasus. Earth ponies, like me, are just any other normal ponies but we are good at growing stuff and physically stronger than of the two. Unicorns are ponies with horns and they can use magic but they are physically weaker. And then the Pegasus are ponies with wings, like Fluttershy, they can control the weather and walk on clouds since they are light weight ponies."

"_What the fuck… WHAT IS THIS?! SOME WONDERLAND BULLSHIT?! Ok, now Ryan… Calm down, do not let the ponies know that you have anger issues or else you might scare them. Breathe in, breathe out…" _I thought.

"Whoa, that's awesome!" I said

"Hahaha! I know, it's a lot to take in since you're not from around here."

"So ponies like you live in cottages?"

"Well, yeah. So does the unicorns, while the pegasi lives on the clouds." She explained.

"DUUUUUDEE! That is awesome! I wish I could walk in clouds…" but then something hit me, when I first met Roseluck, she was terrified of me since I'm not from around here. Then if all ponies of Ponyville see me, I'll cause a mass panic and destroy the town.

"Hey, Roseluck. Are the ponies going to be scared of since I come from another world?"

"Yes, but it's okay. Everypony will fear you and besides, they'll get over it and you have me to help you out!" She said in a reassuring tone.

"Me too!" Fluttershy said.

They trotted towards me and Roseluck nuzzled in my chest and I brushed Fluttershy's mane. But then after that I saw the two of them blushed deep red.

"Uhhhh… Roseluck? What's with you? You gave me the look and now your blushing and sweating. Is it already mating season for you?" I asked

"Oh yes, it is mating season and we ponies are in heat today."

"Why are you looking at me? I'm not even a pony."

"I never got to know any stallions and I'm surrounded with mares, but please do forgive me for my behavior today, Ponyville's population is mostly made up of mares and only a little amount of colts. And in a few days is Rutting day."

"Rutting what?"

"Rutting day, it is where stallions gather at the central square and mate with every other mare in town. But me, my two other friends and the Mane 6 did not yet participated in it. It can go on for two days."

"So, you ponies gather at a public place and have a REALLY BIG ORGY?! JESUS H. CHRIST… Well, you gotta have to do to keep the race going huh?"

"Well, yeah. Pretty much. Let's go to Ponyville so you can meet the others!" She said in joy, we walked continuously and I pondered.

If I have to live here in a few months, weeks or so, I will never screw anypony that I meet. I will not commit bestiality no matter how horny I get… Fuckin' A…

* * *

**Author's note: Well chapter 2, I tried to make it as long as I can so you readers enjoy more of it. Even though I tried to not personally mimic Najee's Darkness is magic though… but I'm seriously running out of ideas. Well, tune in for chapter 3 !**


	3. Chapter 3: Day 15

**A/N: Alright, Time for survey.**

**Should I include another human into the story? or not?**

* * *

**Chapter III: Day 1.5**

Fluttershy went home as we went to Ponyville. Roseluck leaded me to the entrance in Ponyville, it was an amazing sight! The houses were colorful, some are made up of candies and sweets and it was a big town. There are many mares but little amounts of colts and stallions that were talking to each other. As we were walking around Ponyville, some of them stopped talking and looked at me, some were scared and terrified while some were confused.

"Don't worry, Ryan. They won't run from you, they're completely fine. "Roseluck said to me.

I became relaxed and went on with it until a small filly walked up to me, she had yellow fur and has brownish rusty colored eyes and has red mane with a large bow.

"What are ya' supposed to be, mister?" she has a southern accent, like those cowboys I watched in some films.

"Hello there! I'm Ryan Wilson and I come from another world, Earth! How about you?"

"Mah name's Applebloom! Nice to meet a creature like you from another dimension!"

"Likewise, Applebloom" I said in a gentle manner.

"Hi there, Applebloom! How are you?" Roseluck trotted towards her

"I'm doing great, Roseluck!"

"Say, have you seen the Mane 6?" She asked

"Oh, they're on Twilight's Tree house discussing about something."

"Is that so? Well, see ya' later Applebloom!"

"Bye!"

"Great. There is redneck pony and what next? A PONY THAT EVEN A SLIGHTEST PINCH OF DIRT GROSSES HER OUT?!"

"EEEEPPPP! GET IT AWAY GET IT AWAY FROM MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR!"

I looked at where the scream was coming from to see a beautiful, pretty unicorn with a curled violet mane with a pinch of dirt on her hair and running to her house taking a bath. I had to ask….

"Well, what now?" I asked.

"Let's go see Twilight! I'll bet she knows what to do."

As we were walking, some ponies were looking at me while talking to each other…. Maybe it's because when I talked to Applebloom, they thought that I'm harmless. While the other mares where giving me seductive, lustful looks… It's starting to creep me the hell out.

"OOFF!" I was knocked back with a grey blur. I stood up and saw a grey pegasus with yellow mane and she was… Cross-eyed?

"Oh, I'm weally sowwe fwom what happened."

"Uhhhh… Yeah, sure. No problem. You must have brain problems, I suppose?" I asked

"No, I'm just like this!"

"What's your name?"

"My name's Derpy, mister! How abowt you?"

"Uh-huh… Just like Herp-a-Derp. My name is Ryan." After that, She gave me a lustful look… Her eyes were half closed and she almost drooled with her tongue out.

"Rutting day is coming soon… You look kinda yummy. Yummmm…"

"Excuse me?"

"I want you, pwetty boy. Would you like to—"

"FUCK NO, Now please get the fuck away from me?"

She didn't respond, she walked towards me, closer and closer.

"Oh would you look at the time Derpy! Look, we have places to be and things to do so… BYE!"

We walked on and Derpy flew off angry at Roseluck for interrupting. Good Lord, what the fuck is going on and please, make it stop!

"Hey, Roseluck –"

"Please, call me Rose"

"Uhhh, Rose. What are those strange tattoo like marks on the flanks of everypony?"

"They are called Cutie Marks, Cutie marks only appear when you find a special talent or something that defines you. Like me, I love roses and selling them, then my Cutie Mark is a rose!"

"That's radical" I pulled out my butterfly knife in my pocket and practiced some tricks like the Zen Roll over, Behind the 8-ball and my favorite, the Hellish.

Rose looked at me and asked "What kind of knife is that?"

"This is a Balisong a.k.a the butterfly knife. It's a knife that has 2 handles and is extremely sharp, it also looks like a butterfly. The bite handle is the one that you should be careful since it is the side where the sharp side of the blade rests while the safe handle is the side where the dull side of the blade rests."

"Could you show me some of your tricks?" She said

"Sure."

I showed her some of the advanced moves like the Hellish, Hell-bent, Reverse wheel, Blender, Helix and some Aerials. She was blown away because she didn't even see a single wound in my hand.

"THAT WAS SO AMAZING! How did you learn such moves?" She shouted.

"Practice. It took only a matter of time to perfect all the moves."

"I'll bet the others will be amazed when they see this!"

We continued walking to Twilight's tree house. I asked a few more questions to know this place more better.

"So, Twilight's place is a tree?"

"It's not only a tree, but a library for Ponyville too."

"So she must be an egghead… "

"What did you say?"

"Nothing, nevermind."

She gave me a tour around Ponyville, the Sugar Cube Corner, and The Carousel Boutique etc. It was very nice of her to do that. After the tour, then arrived at Twilight's treehouse.

"We are here!" She said

We opened the door only to see 6 mares and a small baby dragon looking at me confused.

**_(long conversation. Be AWARE)_**

"Hi there Rose! Who's your… friend?" A purple mare with a dark violet mane with a streak of pink and she has a Cutie Mark of a star.

"Hi everyone, My name is Ryan Wilson and I come from another world."

"Interesting…" She trotted towards me and eyeing me closely like I was a specimen for an experiment. I glanced on the right and saw two blue eyes staring at me, she has pink fur, messy-like mane and tail and balloons as her Cutie Mark.

"HAHAH! A newcomer! Welcome to Ponyville! Oh, I know! I will throw you a welcome party. EEEEE THIS IS SO MUCH FUN!"

"Pinkie, stop scaring our guest will you?"

"Okie dokie lokie!" she then pranced towards them.

"Jeez Louis! Is she on drugs or something? She must be tripping."

"What's drugs?" Twilight asked

"It's nothing. Hey, uhhh… Who are you ponies?"

Twilight then stepped in front to introduce themselves.

"Let me introduce ourselves. My name is Twilight Sparkle, the white beautiful mare is Rarity, the blue pony over there is Rainbow Dash, the orange cowmare over there is Applejack and this is Fluttershy."

And then each of them greeted me.

"Hello dear!" Rarity is the first.

"'Sup?" So did Rainbow Dash

"Howdy, partner!" And Applejack

"Uhhh, Hi Ryan..."

"Hi there Fluttershy, so they are your friends that you were talking about?"

"Yes, they are."

"Hmm… Nice to meet all of you lovely ponies. Oh hey, Applejack. Do you know Applebloom by any chance?"

"Yes, she's mah cute little sister!"

Rarity walked towards me and said:

"Hello, dear. My name is Rarity, I work at the Carousel Boutique and make beautiful dresses for special occasions."

"Nice to meet you Rarity!" Her accent was like of the fancy people you see.

"Darling, I must say your buttoned shirt surely fits your style! But what's this? It is ripped and stained with blood!"

I looked to my arm to see the spot where my arm was stabbed is ripped and stained with blood.

"NOOOOO! This is one of my favorite polo shirts! WHY GOD WHY?!" I shouted.

"Don't worry, I can fix it for you. I can repair and re-design dresses!"

"Wow, thank you Rarity. Here."

I removed my buttoned shirt and gave it to her leaving my muscular body exposed. Everypony was attracted to my body since I am working out.

"Whaaa….Y-…. Y..hubada..haaaa.." Everybody said.

I grabbed my t-shirt on my bag and wore it. It has the words "_Keep calm and defend the bombsite"_ and the Counter-Strike logo, which is my favorite game.

"You are very welcome, Ryan."

I felt a brush on my leg and found Pinkie staring at me with a huge smile.

"HIIIIIIII! I'm Pinkie Pie!"

"Yeahh… Uhhh, please move away from me."

"Oh, okay! Sorry about that. Oh, I forgot! I have to help bake the cupcakes at Sugar Cube Corner! Well, gotta go everypony!" Then she dashed through the door.

"Wow! A creature from another dimension. That is soooo awesome!"

"Hmmm… You must be Rainbow Dash." I said.

"Yes, yes I am. The most amazing flyer in the land of Equestria!"

"Hahahhaha, wanna see more amazing? THIS." I pulled out my butterfly knife and showed some super advanced tricks and some of the combos. Everypony was blown away with my amazing skills.

"Not amazing, it's RADICAL! Hi-five!"

I then raised my hand and gave her hi-five. Everypony was so nice and I can feel their friendship bond, so strong that no pony can ever break that bond apart. It kinda reminds of how strong Naruto and Sasuke's bonds were…

"And you are?" I said to the dragon.

"My name is Spike and I am Twilights number one assistant!" He shouted in pride.

Spike has green scales on his belly up to his cheeks and has crest on its head and back.

"I have never seen a dragon before. But you are awesome!"

"Aw shucks…" He took the compliment.

"It is really nice to meet all of you but look It's already getting dark and I'm gonna need a place to sleep though. Does anypony here have one?" I asked

"Well, I do—"

"I have one!" Roseluck interrupted Twilight, she looked at her and she's angry at cutting her off.

"Alright, Rose. Goodbye, everypony!" I then exited the tree house.

"So, Rose. Where do you live?"

***SQUEE!* **

I jumped, I looked behind me and Roseluck was the one making the noise and then squealed again. Like a squeaky toy from toy stores.

"Are you trying to scare me?" I asked, she gave me a huge smile.

"Here, take my arm."

"Gosh… such a gentleman…"

She took my arm and we trotted into the beautiful night.

* * *

**EYY! SURPRISE CHAPTER 3!**


	4. Chapter 4: Crash Course

**_A/N: Sorry for the late chapter. School project are making life difficult like hell! And so yeah I'm deciding to add another human in Equestria. I also forgot to tell you what Ryan looks like: He's Blonde, blue eyes, very handsome, white skin, 6"3 height, spiked hair to look awesomely cool and has a very beautiful voice._**

* * *

**Chapter IV: The Two Of Us And Thousands Of Them**

Rose and I walked into the night and it's getting dark real quick. All ponies, Earth, the pegasi and the unicorns went back into their house to get some shut-eye. The town quickly became empty and silent.

"Wow, that was fast… and now it is pretty quiet and there is no sound to be heard."

"Yeah, I know right?"

"Hey, do you have any leaders or something? Like a president?

"No, but we have the mayor of Ponyville and The most honored Princess Celestia and Princess Luna."

"Hmm… A monarch, huh? That's pretty dope."

We walked into the empty, quiet streets of Ponyville. I looked my watch only to find that the hands were spinning around uncontrollably, it's like a electro-magnetic pulse hit it or something like that. Well, there goes my 600$ Rolex Submariner my aunt and uncle gave me. After walking for like 10 minutes or so, we finally reached Rose's place; It's just a simple 2-story cottage with pink doors and windows with flowers growing beside it with a heart shape imprinted on the middle of the door.

"We're here! Welcome to my house, it's not much but it's all I have to offer." Rose's living room is simple, green couch and a table, and walls were painted in white and wooden floors. It was actually very nice.

She placed the basket on the table, something hit me. How was she able to speak so clearly with the basket on her mouth?

"So, are you living alone in this house? Or do you have anyone sleeping here?" I asked

"My friends: Lily and Daisy are sleeping upstairs. We have to not wake them up." She whispered

Suddenly, I heard a loud knock on the door. Rose opened the door only to find Derpy behind it.

"YOU?! What are you doing here?!" I whispered loudly.

"I came hewe to say sowwe to you Wyan."

"Oh, Ok come in Derpy" Roseluck said.

She trotted towards me with her looking down and then stared at me with sad… Cross-eyed eyes.

"I'm weally sowwe from what happened a while ago. I don't know what came over me, It's just…"

She started crying, "Oh, come here Derpy. It's okay, It's not your fault. You're just in heat, that's all." She walked towards me and I gave her a big hug.

"Hey, If it makes you feel better. Have this." I grabbed a rose from Rose's basket and gave it to her. She smiled and said,

"Thank you, Wyan! I'll see you tomorrow!" She went out and flew into the night sky.

"Wow, Ryan. I've never seen so much kindness before here in Ponyville."

"What can I say? I'm the kind of guy that never hurts anyone and also comforts the hurt. So, where can I sleep?"

"You can sleep with me, I would allow you to sleep on the couch but we don't have any more blankets left." She said hiding her blush.

"Well, Okay. I can deal with that; Besides, your fur can keep me warm since I gave my cozy polo to Rarity." She blushed more.

"Y-yeah… Let's go… To my room!" She stuttered. Well, what's the worst thing that can happen if I sleep next to a pony? That wouldn't be wrong, right? We went upstairs and entered her room, her bed has red blankets, white pillows and golden bars for the headboard and at the foot of her bed.

"Wow, this is a nice room you got there. *yawn*" I said as I let out a yawn.

"Thank you, Ryan. Let's get some sleep so we can restore our energy for tomorrow."

"Right you are." I removed my shoes and left my clothes on. It's not that I don't trust Rose, but it's because all ponies are in heat today and Rose might be prone to the heat that is going on. I placed my bag beside the bed. I wasn't that really tired so I grabbed my phone and my _Age of Ultron _comic that I bought yesterday while I was still in Earth. I fixed myself then went to bed with Rose, the bed was really comfy. I turned on my phone's flashlight and read.

"Ryan? What kind of book is that?" She asked.

"It's a comic book; it's a book with pictures and some dialogues. In our world, most of the population prefers comics than books without pictures because they think it's 'boring'."

"What is it about?"

"It's about how a robot artificial intelligence took over the world and defeated every superhero."

"Wow, can I read it with you?" She pleaded

"Alright, if you want to."

She read the first 3 issues of the comic and after that, she was fast asleep. I placed my book beside the table and turned off my phone. I fixed again myself in the bed and went to sleep, but as soon as I closed my eyes:

***Loud horse whinny***

She started her horse whinny. Great, HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO SLEEP?!

I grabbed a pillow and covered Rose's face, it seemed to be blocking the noise. After that, I went asleep.

***Alarm clock phone is ringing***

"AHHH! WHAT THE HELL!" I jump scared out of my bed. I grabbed my phone and stopped the alarm. I heard some voices downstairs; I looked at the bed and found out that Rose isn't on the bed anymore, so I stretched a little bit and went downstairs only to find Rose and two other ponies.

"Hello, Ryan! Good Morning!" she greeted me.

"Well, your horse whinny kept me through the night but, Good morning too!" she blushed deep red.

"Oh, umm… Yeah, about that. I was tired yesterday. Anyway, meet my friends! Lily & Daisy, Ryan; Ryan, Lily & Daisy. We were just talking about what happened yesterday."

"Hello Ryan! My name is Lily and this is Daisy!" Lily had a pink coat with a blonde mane and a lily at the side of her ear and she has a Cutie mark of 3 lily flowers. Daisy has a slightly light pink coat, green curled mane and she also has a cutie mark of 3 daisy flowers.

"It is nice to meet you lovely ponies! Well you know, It's kinda funny since you ponies are named after flowers." I said with a smile, the ponies giggled and blushed.

"Well, gals. I have to get going, I have some errands to run." I said as I walked out the house.

"Goodbye Ryan!" They all said at the same time. Y'know, it's not so bad when you get to know these ponies. They're really kind and nice to me since I got here. But still, the stallions are giving me confused looks while the mares are giving me… Ughh… "THE LOOK" as what I want to call the seductive look in their eyes.

"Fucking A, man… FUCKIN' A!" I screamed in my mind.

As I was walking down the street, I saw a black hole in the sky and spat out a big ball of… something. It crashed near the Everfree forest, so I ran towards the crash site and the crater was really freaking big as hell. I investigated further but when the smoke cleared, I saw a teenage boy just as the same as me but he has black hair, brown eyes and tanned skin... He is I think 5"4, smaller than me. He was wearing a leather jacket, a long sleeve and a tie.

I stood there, waiting for a reply… but then he said:

"Are you… **_Human?!"_**

* * *

**_A/N: Please review and chapter 5 will coming up soon.!_**


	5. Chapter 5: Submit Or Perish

**_A/N: Hey Guys! Chapter 5 is here. Guess who is the guy in the hole? I'm gonna make chapter titles more related to the story._**

* * *

**Chapter V: Submit Or Perish**

_"Are you a… human?!" he shouted_

I was shocked and happy at the same time seeing a fellow human at last! I helped him out the hole, then he cleaned himself.

"Yes, yes I am… Whew! Glad to see a fellow human in here, I thought I was the only one!"

"Me too! Hey, what's your name?" he asked

"My name is Ryan Wilson. How about you?"

"I can't really remember my name… All I remember was… a group of soldiers, lasers, and some test tubes…" he said

"The Government? What did they do to you?" I asked

"I don't know… they were talking about experimenting me on something. I think… I think my name is Ultron?"

"Ultron? That is a cool name." He has the same name from my comic book…It must be a coincidence.

"And the last thing I remember is that they sent me home because they didn't needed my anymore and I get to see my family again. We bonded together for a while and then… It was all pitch black."

"Oh, man. So did the G-Men experimented on you?"

"They did, but after that they didn't need me anymore."

"I'm sorry for what the G-Men did to you, man.

"Also I'm not human… They were turning me into a super weapon for mass destruction."

"Why the hell do they want to do that?"

"I don't know… but… Hey, you don't think I'm a freak. Do you?"

"Dude, I've seen things that are beyond human fantasy. A manticore, talking ponies, and A MOTHERFUCKING BABY DRAGON. I'm not really surprised seeing a superhuman, I totally knew that the government is fucked up. Next thing you know it's a large robot taking over the damn world." We laughed, but there is something I noticed about his eyes, they were… Changing colors?

"Hey, Ultron. What's with your eyes?" I asked.

"Oh… They were showing how I feel right now. Red is angry, green is scared and confused, purple is when I'm sad, yellow is happy and pumped up, light blue is normal, dark pink is when I like someone as a friend of mine, and pink when I fall in love with someone." He explained

"DUDE, THAT IS SO FREAKING DOPE!" I shouted

"Have you got anymore abilities?" I asked

"Not much really, I'm immune to all diseases, enhanced senses, martial arts, copy voices and able to read feelings through people's hearts….Also I can jump really high. Do you have any?"

"From the last time I knew that something is wrong with me… I can heal fast, shoot webs out of my wrists, teleport aaaand that's about it."

"Wow, you have awesome powers!

"You too, man. I think the portal from Earth to here must've altered my genes and DNA."

"Hmmm…. What is your weakness?"

"Women, no internet connection and boredom."

"Hahaha! Me too!" We laughed again.

We talked and talked about ourselves while walking out the forest, he has an ex which they broke up a long long time ago. He loves eating vegetables and fruits and etc.. He's really not that bad if you get to know him.

"Hey, man. I need to get something at a girl's place to get my clothes. Let's go."

"Sure. Oh, hey, do you have super human speed? He asked

"I don't know, but I think I have. Want to race?

"Bring it!" He said, his eyes turned yellow and put on his shades.

3…

2…

1…

GO!

We raced to the Carousel Boutique with unbelievable speed. I never thought that I have this kind of ability but it sure is fun. I have dreamt of having super amazing powers and IT CAME TRUE! I was so happy to have one. We were nearing the boutique aaand we stopped, we were panting and tired from the race. We then entered the boutique.

"Wow, dude. You were good" I said

"So were you, man. *pant* *huff*"

"Hey Ryan, a while ago while we were walking. Why are the ponies staring at me confusingly and seductively?"

"You'll get used to that. First time I got here, I was like "WTF?!" upon seeing these colorful ponies. But they're not so bad when you get to know them. The mares and stallions are on their mating season already, so watch out for those because I almost got sexually harassed by one… It made me feel uncomfortable and creeped." I explained.

"Well that explains a lot." We laughed.

We knocked on the door and Rarity opened it. She was confused upon seeing Ultron."

"Oh, hello there dear! Please come into my humble abode." She said in a ladiest manner like she was welcoming an important person.

"Excuse me, Ryan but, Who is your fellow friend?" She asked.

"Rarity, meet Ultron. He is a fellow human like me… well, half human I suppose. He is also I little different"

"Nice to meet you, darling. And I must say, your eyes are very beautiful!"

"Thank you. Ummm… Rarity, I suppose?" she nodded to Ultron.

"His eyes are turning into what he is feeling right now, Yellow means that he is happy."

"Wow, Ultron. That is quite amazing!" she praised.

"Okay, then. Hey, Rarity, have you finished repairing my polo?" I asked

"Yes I have, dear. And as you said, I redesigned it."

She used her magic to levitate my polo shirt and gave it to me, It was colored red and now colored black and has black sapphire gems for buttons.

"Rarity, have I ever told you how much I love you right now?" I said smiling, she blushed and said

"Oh, my darling. Why thank you so much!" she thanked me. I removed my shirt leaving my necklace with Jesus in it and wore the polo. It was much more comfortable and suits me more than before.

"Do you want me to put more gems?" she asked

"No thanks, it is so fly right now!" I complimented my polo. Because of her kindness and her awesomeness, I walked towards her and kissed her on the cheek. She blushed even more, and said:

"Oh! U-u-hhh…. *giggle*. What was that for?" she asked.

"That was for your kindness you showed me!"

"Thank you, Ryan…" she thanked me

"You're welcome. Well, see you later Rarity!"

"S-See you later, Ryan!" then we walked out of the boutique. While we were walking, Ultron gave me a confused look and his eyes turned green. He asked:

"Why did you kiss Rarity?"

"Oh, everytime a female shows her kindness to me; I kiss them on their cheek to express my gratitude to them. Girls at my school like me because of my kindness, friendliness, loveliness and not to mention most of them like my muscular body."

"Pfffffttt, I don't believe you. Every female like me without those personalities!"

"Well, I'm gonna guess someday, you'll turn into a chick-magnet when we get back to Earth." We laughed.

I gave him a tour around Ponyville, but after a while… Pinkie showed up immediately in front of our eyes. Ultron jumpscared but I didn't since I got used to her surprise techniques.

"Hellooo Ryan! Who's your friend? OH! I know, he's a human like you but not that human since he got experimented by the government and now is a superhuman biological super weapon built for mass destruction!" She gave us a huge smile, our jaw almost dropped to the floor.

"How… the hell do you know that?"

"A hunch." She said.

"THERE CAN BE NO WAY THAT IS A HUNCH , NO FUCKIN' WAY!" I screamed internally.

"I like you glowing eyes, mister…?"

"Ultron. The name's Ultron." He said to her.

"Ultron? Well, that's a weird name. OH WOULD YOU LOOK AT THAT?! I have to go bake some cupcakes. SMELL YA' LATER!" she immediately closed the door in a hurry.

"What was that about?" he asked me.

"Well, just a pony addicted to parties and stuff…"

"More like she's addicted to drugs." We laughed louder. We were still walking down the street **(Jesus Christ, how long are we going to walk down the street?) **and saw a rainbow trail heading for us at an unbelievable speed.

"WATCH OUT!" Rainbow Dashed warned us, I knew it was her and I bended backwards just to avoid her, thanks to my sense of danger, I can know when to avoid danger.

Rainbow Dash crashed into a nearby haystack; we ran to her and helped her up. She screamed in pain, I told her what is going on and she placed her hooves onto my hands only to find a needle on one part of her leg.

"AH! It hurts…" she screamed.

"Don't worry Ma'am. I can help you." Ultron said.

Ultron steadily removed the needle and after that, her leg was bleeding. I grabbed my bag and found a band-aid inside it. I gave it to Ultron and placed it on her wound. It was now okay.

"Thank you, bro. What's your name?"

"My name is Ultron, Ma'am. I'm half human from Earth just like Ryan. You are Rainbow Dash?"

"How did you know?" She asked.

"Ryan told me about you. You're the best flying Pegasus in Ponyville, I assume?" He said in a gentleman manner.

"Ponyville? Huh. I think you mean in whole EQUESTRIA!" She said in pride… Like last time.

"Wow… thank you for a while ago." They looked into each other's eyes.

I decided to prank them, so I shouted "GRENADE!". Ultron was shocked, he ran into a distance and hid into a cover. I ROFLed really hard, but instead Ultron being mad. He laughed with me.

"HAHAH! Good one, Ryan!"

"You should've seen the look on your face, man! HAHAHAHA!" I laughed even harder.

"Okay, let's get going. Nice meeting you, Rainbow Dash!"

"You too, Ultron."

We walked for a while. I continued talking to him.

"Hey dude, instead of calling you Ultron. How about Jack?

"Nahh. I don't like it."

"Geoff?"

"No."

"Gavin?"

"Nope"

"Michael?"

"Jesus, man. Those are the worst name you have ever got."

"Okay… How about… Ray?"

"Perfect!."

"Cool, man.

We laughed and continued to walk. It might be a start of a new adventure her in Equestria. Who knows what kind of dark, mysterious villain would come after us and fuck us like crazy? Well, I'm gonna be here for a long time to figure that out.

* * *

**_A/N: Success! Made chapter 5 in one day after publishing chapter 4 yesterday. Can you guess the reference on me renaming Ultron?_**


	6. Chapter 6: Can't Stop Now

**_A/N: Hello, there guys. Sorry for the delay, Internet has been rare in places like I'm in now. Luckily, we have pocket wifi! Sadly, it's weak. Well, this chapter is long!_**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Can't Stop Now**

We're still walking through Ponyville and pretty much Ultron—err… Ray knows half of the places here. But then I realized that I have my phone and I could call my parents to see if they were okay. I quickly grabbed my phone to check but there is no signal to be found. I sighed…

"What's wrong, man?" Ray asked

"I thought I could call my parents to see if they were okay but, I realized that we are in another world and there's not a damn signal to be found. So much for that."

We were getting kind of bored and I thought that we could listen to some music. I turned it to speakers so we could listen.

"Hey, Ray. What kind of music do you like?" I asked.

"Classical, Rock, Dubstep and some Mash-ups of popular songs."

"Hmm, I like your taste in music. I, myself play the piano to soothe my soul accompanied by my beautiful angelic voice."

"Alright, heh. No need to rub it to my face."

"Sorry." We laughed.

"Hey, Ray. How old are you, anyway?"

"I am 18 years old."

"Me too!" We laughed then again.

"Let's listen to some music, shall we?" I played _Suit & Tie by Justin Timberlake ft. Jay-Z. _I can tell that he's digging the music. After a while, we started dancing in public to the music.

"Dude! I'm digging this music now! _And as long as I got my suit and tie, I'll be leaving it on the floor tonight!" _We started dancing synchronized and some ponies watched us. They were amazed by our smooth moves. After that, the song ended and we stopped dancing. The ponies stomped their hooves showing their amazement in our dance.

"Thank you, everypony. No need to be excited!"

"You dance amazing!" a pony shouted. After they departed, the Main 6 appeared. Twilight approached me and said:

"Wow, I never thought you two would dance amazing like that!" she proclaimed to us.

"Well, as a matter of fact, I took several dance classes while I was back on Earth." I said.

"I could copy one's dance moves too." Ray laughed.

"Interesting…Well, see you later!" then Twilight walked away. We walked for a while and after 15 minutes, we passed a building which seemed to be a school.

"Oh, look. A school! Huh, I remember the days in our school. If we misbehave in class, the teacher makes us go in front and eat 5 ghost peppers!" Ray said.

"Holy shit, man. For realsies?"

"For realsies."

"Wait, how come you remember your school?" I asked, confused.

"Well… I don't know, it seems like my memories are coming back together."

"Oh… Hey, let's check out the school!"

"Sure, let's go!" then we ran towards the school. As we entered the school grounds, we saw fillies and foals playing around in the playground. But as soon we are nearing the door, we heard a laugh, more like a laugh of a bully. We went to the playground and saw Applebloom and 2 other ponies being bullied by two other ponies. I quickly went to them and said:

"Hey! What's going on here?" I asked.

"What's it to you?" the small pony asked. She has a light pink fur, violet and white mane and tail, a diamond tiara at her head and a tiara for a cutie mark. The other one has a gray fur, wearing glasses, silver colored mane and tail and a silver spoon for a cutie mark.

"They're bullying us! Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara are calling us blank flanks because we don't have Cutie Marks!" Applebloom said. I stared at the two ponies and said

"Why are you bullying them?"

"What do you care?" Silver Spoon said.

"I care, we care, all of us care. Don't you know that bullying is the reason that many ponies commit suicide? One of my classmates was bullied once, but when everyone knew about it… They came up for a group called 'Anti-bullying'. Like a million people joined and took the bully to custody. And when he was free, he will never bully anyone again. So stop now… or rot in jail like the bully." I explained, the 2 ponies looked down sad and apologized

"I'm… so sorry, Applebloom, Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle… We didn't know." Diamond Tiara said.

"Aw, it's okay. As long as you don't do it again." Applebloom said.

"Yeah, we forgive you." The trio forgave the two.

"Well, we have to go. But if you do this again, I'll be back for you. Do you understand?" I said angrily, the two ponies shivered and nodded. I walked away and the trio followed us.

"Wow, Ryan. I never thought that you could do that!" Applebloom smiled at me.

"Well, you could've just run to anyone you could know and complain to them."

"But we're…"

"Too afraid? Applebloom, there's no reason to be afraid. You'll have to seek help or else you'll end up having your own grave at a cemetery."

"Oh… Let me introduce you to my friends, This is Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo. Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo; Ryan and Ray." They said hi to us

"Thanks for helping us, Ryan!" Scootaloo thanked me.

"You're welcome! I always help a friend in need!"

"Hey, we gotta go, something's come up. Bye!" she trotted away and I waved to them goodbye.

"Holy shit, dude. I never thought you are THAT brave to defend the bullied." Ray said in awe.

"Well, y'know. I'm getting sick of all the bullies back in Earth. They think they can boss us around and try to be superior…Boy, they are wrong!"

"I'm glad to see a role model in town, you're like the hero of Ponyville now, man!"

"Oh look, we're here." I said as I knocked on the door of the school. It opened to reveal an Earth pony with dark shade of pink fur, pink mane with a light shade of pink streak and three flowers with smiling faces.

"Why, hello there! Are you the two humans that I've been hearing so much from the fillies?"

"Yes, yes we are Ms.?" Ray said in the most gentleman manner.

"Cheerilee… My name is Ms. Cheerilee. I am a teacher here." She blushed and we could tell she's a little shy to us.

"What do you teach here?" I asked

"I teach little fillies and foals on how to get their Cutie Marks and about friendship and history of Ponyville!" She said in a happy manner.

"That's it? No mathematics, science and English or something like that?"

"What's English?" She asked.

"DUDE, MY GOD. THEY DON'T KNOW ENGLISH." I turned to Ray, shocked.

"I KNOW, RIGHT?"

"Ahem, is there something wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing, just… Well, it's nice to meet you Ms. Cheerilee." I said. She smiled then suddenly, her face was all blue (If you know what I mean.)

"What's wrong, Ms. Cheerilee?" Ray asked.

"Oh… It's about this Rutting day that's been happening… I could have mated with Big Mac but I only saw him as a friend during Hearts and Hooves Day. And now, no stallion wants to mate with me and I feel all alone. So, If I can't get a stallion… I'll mate with another species." And then suddenly, the sadness in her voice disappeared.

"Can you two come in? I'm free and I'm not doing anything and the fillies and foals have no classes today." She gave us a lustful look. I laughed sarcastically and Ray followed.

"Hahahhehe… Can you give us a minute?" I asked. We turned around and talked about her

"DUDE, SHE WANTS TO HAVE SEX WITH US." I whispered.

"I KNOW! Dude… Evade, we need to evade. How do we do this?" He whispered loudly. I tried to think on how to evade this situation. Then suddenly, a bright idea hit me.

"I got an idea…" I said.

"Is there something wrong?" Cheerilee asked.

"Oh… hehehe… Nothing. Hey! I got something that would help you." I then grabbed my phone and listened to _Waste by Foster the People._

"Oh my… This music! It's amazing…" She said with her eyes widening.

"Told ya'" I said to Ray,

"But I still want to mate." She said with "THE LOOK" on her face.

"Damn it… Well, that didn't go according to plan…" I facepalmed. Then Cheerilee began walking towards us with her tongue out and drooling.

"Dude… Plan B?" Ray asked.

"Plan B…" I said smiling

"Is that a filly trapped in a seesaw?" I shouted. Cheerillee looked behind and I grabbed Ray's wrist and teleported outside the school.

"Nice teleporting skills, bro." Ray praised me. We went to a nearby window and peeked at Cheerilee, she was finding us but to no avail.

"You can run but you can't hide! When Rutting Day comes… I will rutt all the males in Ponyville! MWAHAHAHA" She let out a maniacal laugh and returned to back to the school. I peeked back and saw that the coast is clear, we walked away.

"Jesus… these mares are really into it! Not to mention, did you see how Cheerilee acted a while ago? She need to get laid… like right now before she goes rape every stallion and colt in Ponyville" Ray said to me like a 'What just happened' situation

"Dude, they are so freaking cray-cray."

"Tell me about it. Well, this can't be good. I know they are cool and all but me having sex with ponies? No fuckin' way!" We walked and saw that the sun is setting down over the horizon.

"Is it that late already? Huh…. Well, I'll be heading over Rose's place to sleep… Hey, you can sleep on the couch if you want." I offered

"Sounds okay!" He said. We walked to the path of Rose's house when I heard a voice.

"Ryan!" She flew right at me and almost crashed into Ray but luckily, she stopped and didn't crash.

"Oh, heya Derpy! What's up? You almost crashed into Ray." I said to her smiling.

"Nothing, It's nothing. Oops! I gotta run, see ya'!" Then she dashed in the direction we were going.

"Well, that was random…" Ray said, his eyes turning green. We finally arrived at Rose's place and as I opened the door.

"**SURPRISE SURPRISE!" **I heard everyone shout at the same time. We stood there for a minute and Ray's eyes turned to yellow and looked at me smiling.

"Hey, Ryan… Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" He said to me, I laughed. And said:

"EVERYBODY PARTY ROCK!" I shouted. The music got loud and everybody danced.

**This is going to be a long night…**

We were amazed to see like thousands of ponies in Rose's house. It's like all of them are here, even Derpy and the Main six. Suddenly, Pinkie's eyes are right at my face.

"JEEZ LOUIS! Pinkie, you need to stop scaring me like that."

"Sorry! I'm just excited how awesome this welcome party I made for you two! It's like SOOO AWESOME!" She jumped in excitement.

"You made this? Wow, How did you manage to invite all ponies in this small cottage?"

"Easy! Everyone knows that I throw super, awesome parties! I'll just hand them an invitation then bam! They show up!" She bounced and bounced.

"Ooooohhh! New human in town! I've heard about you from the mares!" She said looking at Ray.

"You have?" He asked.

"Yeah! They told me all about you, then all of the naughty and kinky things they want to do with you! Like you strapping them and rutting and –"

"Okay! Alright… Hey, Ryan, Let's go party with them!"

"Yeah, alright." We roamed around the house and saw ponies chatting and some looking at us with that seductive, lustful look on their eyes. Banners, streamers and confetti are hanging on the ceiling and balloons are all over the place. We saw the DJ table and went there to find a unicorn with white fur, blue mane and tail with a streak of light blue, a music note for a Cutie Mark and she was wearing purple shades.

"Hey there, what's your name?" I asked

"Oh, hey there! I'm Vinyl Scratch, nice to meet you Ryan and Ray!"

"Thanks. Hey, since you're a DJ… I have a nice idea." I grabbed my phone and plugged in the jack.

"Hey Ray… Why don't you sing first?"

"Hell yeah!" He went to the stage and grabbed the microphone.

"EY YO EVERYBODY! I'm gonna sing for all of you! HIT IT!" Vinyl then played _Get Lucky by Daft Punk ft. Pharell Williams_

_Like the legend of the Phoenix,_

_All ends with beginnings._

_What keeps the planets spinning,_

_The force from the beginning._

_We've come too far_

_To give up who we are,_

_So let's raise the bar_

_And our cups to the stars._

_She's up all night till the sun,_

_I'm up all night to get some._

_She's up all night for good fun,_

_I'm up all night to get lucky._

_We're up all night till the sun,_

_We're up all night to get some._

_We're up all night for good fun,_

_We're up all night to get lucky._

_We're up all night to get lucky._

_We're up all night to get lucky._

_We're up all night to get lucky._

_We're up all night to get lucky._

After the song ended, all ponies stomped in excitement and Rainbow Dash flew in approval.

"Thank you! And now, It's Ryan's turn to sing!" Ray introduced me and I came up the stage.

"Well, thank you. Alright, Hit it Vinyl!" I gave her the signal, she nodded and played _Kiss from a Rose by Seal._

_There used to be a graying tower alone on the sea  
You became the light on the dark side of me  
Love remained a drug that's the high and not the pill  
But did you know that when it snows  
My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen_

_Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on a gray  
Ooh, the more I get of you, the stranger it feels, yeah  
Now that your rose is in bloom  
A light hits the gloom on the gray_

_There is so much a man can tell you, so much he can say  
You remain, my power, my pleasure, my pain, baby  
To me you're like a grown addiction that I can't deny  
Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby?  
But did you know that when it snows  
My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen_

_Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on a gray  
Ooh, the more I get of you, the stranger it feels, yeah  
Now that your rose is in bloom  
A light hits the gloom on the gray_

_I've been kissed by a rose on the gray  
I've been kissed by a rose on the gray  
I've been kissed by a rose on the gray  
I've been kissed by a rose on the gray_

_There is so much a man can tell you, so much he can say  
You remain, my power, my pleasure, my pain  
To me you're like a grown addiction that I can't deny  
Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby?  
But did you know that when it snows  
My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen_

_Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on a gray  
Ooh, the more I get of you, the stranger it feels, yeah  
Now that your rose is in bloom  
A light hits the gloom on the gray_

_Yes, I have compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray  
Ooh, the more I get of you the stranger it feels, yeah  
And now that your rose is in bloom  
A light hits the gloom on the gray_

_Now that your rose is in bloom  
A light hits the gloom on the gray_

After the song ended, everyone in the room were amazed and in awe and were struck away. AND WERE BLOWN AWAY! They stomped loudly as a praise for me and I saw Rainbow Dash going all crazy screaming and shouting. Even Fluttershy did too, go all nutballs on my voice.

"DUUUUDE! YOU ARE AWESOME! HOLY FUCKIN' SHIT, MAN!" Ray praised me of my voice.

"Wow, Ryan… You sing like an angel." Vinyl said to me blushing

"Well… Thanks! I had a couple of voice lessons back on Earth." I said to them. Me and Ray decided to separate and mingle with other ponies. He was talking with Vinyl while I am talking to Twilight and Fluttershy. The party went on for like the whole night; we played a couple of games like Pin the tail on the pony, Derpy brought some delicious muffins and etc. Half of the mares want my autograph after I sang in stage and begged me to play Spin the Bottle and 7 minutes in heaven. Eventually, we refused because they were giving us 'THE LOOK' and we know it's their plan to fucking rape us sky high. It was dancing time and I went in the center of the dancefloor and showed them my moves, they were amazed on how smooth my moves are, from Tango to breakdancing. Well, the party ended and all ponies left except me, Ray, Daisy, Lily and Rose. I lied on the couch, exhausted.

"That… was the best party I have ever been through of my life." I said panting

"You said it, bro!" He said in excitement and his eyes are still glowing yellow. I bro-fisted him when suddenly, I heard Rose calling me.

"Ryan? Are you coming upstairs?" She called me upstairs.

"I'll be with you in a minute!" I replied. I looked at Ray and he's giving me a smirk

"Oh my God, dude… You're sleeping with a pony? That is so wrong!" He chuckled.

"Dude, please. You're getting the wrong idea. At least I have my earbuds so I can listen to music and NOT HEAR HER SNORE." I shouted so that Rose can hear me. Ray laughed

"Well, Goodnight, dude!" I said to him

"Goodnight, Ryan!" Then he laid down on the couch and fell asleep. I went upstairs and entered Rose's room and I heard her snore even louder. I removed my polo exposing my body because it's hot tonight. I listened to _In the End by Linkin Park_ and I drifted to a nice sleep without Rose's snore keeping me awake at night. Jesus, what a day!

* * *

**_A/N: HOLEE FUCK THIS CHAPTER IS SO FREAKING LONG! _**


	7. Chapter 7: White Light

**_A/N: Hey guys! There's not much Wi-Fi here in where I'm from. And I pity myself for making imaginary friends and talk to them like I'm crazy. And also, IT'S OC SUBMITTING TIME! Today's OC is PONIES, a human turned to a stallion. Please PM me if you want to submit. FYI: The oath on the first part of the chapter was my version of the White Lantern Oath (Combining the Blue Lantern Oath, The Black Oath, Violet and the Green. Some of them are changed. And… I still don't count it as a cross-over since the White Lantern Ring is just featured in the story.) Okay, LET'S GET KICKIN'!_**

* * *

**Chapter 7: White Light**

_"In fearful day, in raging night_

_The brightest day rises from the skies_

_For those who joined in evil's might_

_Beware our power— WHITE LANTERN'S LIGHT!"_

_A strange voice called out, I am in a room of some sort. It feels strange… It has no door and no furniture; it is also painted in black, but in front of me is a pony, I can't really see her face. But I feel really uncomfortable near her… She's walking towards me… closer and closer. She then opened her mouth and said…_

_"I'm coming for you… MY LOVER!"_

I woke up in a jolt… I was bathing in cold sweat and breathing heavily. Trying to recall the dream, a pony mentioned something about me as a lover? I couldn't see her face and something about that pony just… makes me uncomfortable and at the same time powerful. I also couldn't figure out the meaning but the poem that I heard. It was really strange, like an unimaginable amount of energy surged through my body, building up and giving me strength… Strange but I have to seek help from someone.

I put on my clothes, grabbed my balisong and went downstairs. Rose went out the kitchen and looked at me confused at why am I such in a hurry.

"Ryan? Is everything okay? Why are you such in a hurry?" she asked.

"Oh… Uhhhh… Am I?" I asked.

"Ummm… Yes you are. Isn't that obvious?"

"Uhhh... Ehehe… must've lost track of time!"

"Is that so? Well, you have to eat breakfast before you go out. I made something special!"

"Why, that's so nice of—you…" My voice trailed off as I saw sunflowers and orange juice on the table.

"What the—Is that-? Never mind, I forgot that ponies are herbivores. Oh well, let's eat then!"

"Okay!" She said to me, but something hit me.

"Uhhh… Rose? Where's Ray?"

**Ray's POV**

**1:30 AM, Earlier**

I walked down the streets of Pony Ville as the wind breezed through my hair, it feels good. I didn't have any sleep since I am a superhuman and I can go like 5 days straight without sleep. I took a walk early in the morning just to explore more of Pony Ville, y'know… Get to know more of it while Ryan and Rose are sleeping at the cottage. As I was walking, I saw a large city-like castle. It's a large, white and shining one.

"I wonder what that castle is…" I thought. I zoomed in my vision to take a closer look at the castle; there's a half-pegasus and half-unicorn standing on top of the castle tower, her fur is colored black, she has a mane of… stars and space? And she has a cutie mark of a moon.

"Hmm… Odd." I thought to myself.

I continued to walk around when suddenly, I was surrounded by black aura; it paralyzed me and my vision was fading. I saw a pony walk towards me and said:

"You're mine now…" She said smiling. Then all I saw was blackness.

I woke up tied to a table in a room full of magical stuffs and things. My eyes turned green as I saw a hooded figure walk towards me. She removed her hood and revealed herself to me.

"Hello there… filthy peasant… I, the GREAT AND POWERFUL TRIXIE, has kidnapped you!" She shouted in pride.

"Uh-huh… yeah, obviously. Hey, Where am I? Why did you kidnapped me?" I asked her.

"I'm very sorry for knocking you out, Ray…" She said to me.

"How the hell do you know my name?"

"I heard a lot about you from the mares around Pony Ville. And now, you will rutt me because I am attracted to you!"

"You can't do this!" I said

"Oh help me I will. You see, since The Great and Powerful Trixie was humiliated by Twilight Sparkle when the Ursa Minor attacked Pony Ville. The Great and Powerful Trixie was left alone and no stallions want to mate her! So, I joined forces with Ms. Cheerilee so that we can rutt finally and quench our thirst for the milk that your foalmaker produces!" She explained in third-person, then I saw Cheerilee come out of the shadows with those lustful eyes staring at me.

"Oh, Jesus… This cannot be good!" I shouted. Then, Trixie kissed me forcefully on the lips while fondling the snake in my trousers.**_(LOL XD) _**I clenched my teeth so that her tongue doesn't enter my mouth. Meanwhile, Cheerilee is just standing there, looking at me like a sugar-addicted girl looking at a large lollipop.

"DO NOT RESIST THE GREAT AND POWERFUL TRIXIE! RESISTANCE IS FUTILE!" She said angrily.

Cheerilee then used her mouth to open the zipper in my pants… I finally freed myself from the ropes and ran through the door. But, Trixie used her magic to levitate me and tied me back…

THAT'S WHERE I GOT MAD

I focused my energy and shouted "SHOCKWAVE!" Then suddenly, a shockwave was produced, knocking both Trixie and Cheerilee out.

"RRRAAAHH!" I freed myself from the magic and ran through the door. I got out and used my superhuman speed to get back to the cottage.

Then the two ponies woke up, angry at me for leaving.

"You may have escaped, but when Rutting Day comes… WE WILL SUCK ALL OF YOU DRY! MWAHAHAHAHA!" She shouted. I heard her from a mile away with my enhanced sense of hearing.

"Oh my God… That was fucking close. Holy fuck." I sighed. I sprinted like 100 miles per hour and I saw that the sun's coming up. I'm glad that I didn't give my virginity to a fucking pony. This world gets weirder and weirder every time.

**Ryan's POV**

**Present time, at Rose's cottage.**

"Thanks for the food, Rose!" I said

"You're welcome!" she replied

I put on my shoes and as I was reaching for the doorknob, the door slammed into my face and I saw Ray panting.

"OW! What the fuck, man?!" I shouted

"Oops, sorry man."

"What happened to you?" I asked

"I almost got raped by… Cheerilee and that other unicorn pony."

"Holy shit, dude! Really?"

"Yeah, man. I just kissed one and it made me really uncomfortable."

"Jesus Christ…" I facepalmed.

"Well, it's okay now. I just saw a large city-like castle on the other side of that mountain. Let's check it out." Ray said to me, Rose heard our conversation and said:

"Oh, you mean Canterlot? That's the place where fancy stallions and mares live. The castle is where Princess Celestia and Princess Luna live too."

"Oh, uh. Rose, who is the pony that's been standing on the castle tower at night? She's like half-pegasus and half-unicorn." Ray asked

"Oh, that's Princess Luna. She's the princess of the night and she raises the moon. She is also an alicorn." We looked at Rose confused.

"An alicorn is all kinds of ponies combined. Earth, Pegasi and unicorn; If one pony turned to an alicorn, she is honored as a princess." Rose explained

"Sounds epic, don't you think?" I said to Ray.

"Yeah, we should totally go check this place out!" He said in excitement.

"You should go ask Twilight, she'll guide you there." She said to us. I looked at Ray and smiled and he smiled back.

"THE R&R CONNECTION ACTIVATE!" we both shouted as we put on our sunglasses. We then left her house and went to Twilight's tree house.

* * *

We arrived at her place and knocked on her door. She opened it and gladly saw us by the moment we knocked **(LOL what was that?!)**

"Oh, hello there Ryan and Ray! Please come in." She said gladly.

"Hey Twilight. You seem happy to see us today." I said

"Well, it's nothing. Just… -" She said blushing

"Hey Twilight, can we go to Canterlot? Y'know, check the place out and meet the princesses?" I asked. Her smile widened.

"With pleasure! But first, let's gather the Mane 6 so we can go together." She said walking out the door.

"Hey, what about the lil' dragon dude. Spike was it?" Ray reminded Twilight, she stopped and turned around.

"Oh yeah… Eheheh…. I forgot, sorry! SPIKE! Come on, we're going to Canterlot!" She called out.

"Yeah, alright Twi. I'm coming!" Spike then came down the stairs. Spike noticed Ray and looked at each other.

"Yo, wassup! I'm Ray." Ray introduced himself.

"Oh, it's you… Twilight and Rarity talks about you like every second I go near them." He said with a little irritation in his voice

"Psst! Ryan, what's the little dude's problem?" Ray asked me.

"Jealous maybe?" I answered

"Anyway, let's get going!" Twilight said as we walked out the door. We went to the houses of the Mane 6, gathering them for like 30 minutes. After that, we went to the Pony Ville Express. The train arrived and I have to say, it is colorful than what I have expected.

"ALL ABOARD!" the conductor shouted

"We can take this train to Canterlot. Let's hop in, guys!" Twilight said to us. We entered the train and took our seats on those odd-looking seats. I was sitting by the window watching the beautiful meadows as we pass by. Then suddenly, I saw Fluttershy trot towards me and sat close to me, she then gave a nervous smile. I smiled back. **(FLUFF ALERT, I guess?)**

"Here, Fluttershy. Sit on my lap." I requested

"Oh… U-Uhh… If that's okay w-with you." She stuttered.

"Sure, go ahead. It's okay, why don't you enjoy the view with me?" I said. She blushed deep red, she climbed on my lap and sat there. I watched the view for a while and I noticed that she was looking at me the whole time.

"Fluttershy? Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked confused

"It's b-because, that I never noticed how handsome you are." She said, blushing an impossible shade of red.

"Oh, huh. No-one ever said that before. Thanks!" I thanked her.

"Uhhh… Hey, Ryan?"

"What is it?"

"What type of girls… d-d-d-d-do you l-l-like?" She stuttered even more. Somehow that caused me to sweat and blush.

"Ehehe… Well… Girls like you. Shy, timid and nice." I brushed her mane; she blushed even more than ever.

"My mane was never brushed before, I like the feeling of it."

"Uh-huh… Well… Mmmph!" I was suddenly kissed by Fluttershy, and somehow… It felt good, she smelled like flowers and made those cheap perfumes smell like garbage. We then broke apart and a string of saliva was still connected to our mouths.

"OH! Umm…I'm so sorry for that." She said blushing more and more.

"Oh… uhhh… It's okay, no harm done, right?"

"I guess you're right."

"Well… Wait… did I just—Mmmph!" She kissed me again and now unzipping me. I pushed her back, shocked.

"DUDE! Enough, that's enough. Please…" I said to her.

"Sorry! I'm sorry…It's just that the heat is getting to me lately." she apologized. I sighed, did I just kissed a pony and said that it felt good? Jesus CHRIST WHY AM I DOING THIS?!

"No fair, Fluttershy! I want some too!" I heard Pinkie's voice and the next thing I know that Pinkie kissed me and now her tongue was inside my mouth. I pushed her back and said:

"JESUS CHRIST, PINKIE?! CALM DOWN…. Oh my God, what is wrong with everyone?!" I said angrily.

"Pinkie, I'm with Ryan. Can you please go to Ray? If that's okay with you." She said to Pinkie

"Sorry, 'Shy! Ray's playing with Dashie and Rarity right now!" I looked at the other side and saw Rarity and Dash nuzzling both at Ray's arms.

"Psst! Ray!" I called out to him.

"Yes?"

"Can we switch? Pinkie's a little bit crazy and I need some peace and quiet."

"Sure, bro. It's too quiet here and I'm bored." So we switched places. Ray has Pinkie and Fluttershy while I have Rarity and Dash. But when they looked at me, their eyes and smile widened then suddenly, they hugged me.

"Hi, Ryan!" they both said at the same time.

"Oh! Uhhhh, hi!"

"Where's Ray?" Rarity asked

"Well, me and Ray switched places so I can have some peace and quiet."

"Ryan, about the party last night. You sing so beautiful *sniff*" Dash praised me of my voice.

"Indeed, deary. Your voice was like an angel from the skies." Rarity too.

"Well, thanks! What can I say?"

"Hey Ryan? Can you sing for us again?" she requested.

"Sure." I grabbed my phone and put on my ear buds. I played and sang _Candy Store by Faber Drive_

_I can't wait another night to see you_

_Gotta satisfy my sweet tooth_

_A little like Reeses fallin' into pieces_

_Tell me there's a way to do this_

_I just wanna kiss your hot lips_

_Girl , you make melt like chocolate_

_Jaw breaker, you got the kiss that I wanna savor_

_Oh x4_

_Life saver, you're my life saver_

_Oh x4_

_You got the love with a thousand flavors!_

_Oh x4_

_And I really want more (oh x4)_

_I know your love is like a sugar rush_

_And I can never get enough_

_I'm like oh x4!_

_And I really want more (oh x4)_

_Yeah honey, you're the sweetest thing I've ever seen before_

_I'm like a kid in a candy store_

After the song ended, the two ponies slept in my lap. The ride was long and boring, I looked back to see Twilight and Applejack with that jealous look on their face. I winked and then suddenly, they blushed and looked in different directions, I laughed. Sometimes, I like to mess with people's head. I looked to the other side and saw Ray asleep, 'Shy and Pinkie were looking at me confused at what's on my ear. I removed them and explained what it is.

"WOW! It's like a device for everything! Does it bake cupcakes like I do?" Pinkie said in awe

"Uhh… ehehe.. No, it doesn't." I said, Pinkie made a cute pout.

"That's amazing." Fluttershy said in awe but her voice was silent.

Rarity and Dash was woke up,

"*Yawn* How long was I asleep?" Dash asked

"You slept for an hour." I said, looking at my phone's clock.

"Wow, you are the most handsome human I have ever seen in my life…" Rarity said with her eyes half closed. I blushed…

"Well… Thanks, you are beautiful too, Rarity" I said, she blushed. Then I was suddenly kissed by Rarity. I pushed her back then Rainbow kissed me too, I pushed her back too and Applejack trotted towards me and kissed me again!

"Sto—Mmmph!" I pushed Applejack and Twilight began kissing me.

"What the fu—mmph! ENOUGH!" I pushed everyone back.

"JESUS CHRIST! WHAT'S WITH YOU PONIES KISSING ME?! OH MY GOD, WHAT THE HELL!" I said angrily. They only giggled, I followed.

"The ponies must've liked you since you sang in stage last night." Ray laughed.

"Shut up, man… now I'm traumatized." I said shaking, He laughed even more.

"Hey, man. Switch?" He said

"Switch!" I said and we switched.

"Good to be back… Hey, you two. I'm going to take a nap." I said to Pinkie and 'Shy. Fluttershy nodded

"Okey dokey lokey!" She said. I rested my head on the window and took a nap. A few minutes later, I woke up and saw that we are not in the grasslands and we are now in the mountains. I saw 'Shy sleeping on my left arm. I rested my head on the window when suddenly; I felt rustling on my pants and saw Pinkie opening my pants' zipper with her mouth.

"AH! PINKIE, WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DOING?!" I jumped, Pinkie giggled and said.

"I can't help myself! You look so cute and handsome while sleeping and I want to drink your milk and eat you all up like a cupcake!" She said to me with a big grin on her face.

"Well, stop. Just stop. It's not your fault anyway; it's just the heat that's been getting to you. And maybe someday, you'll fuck anything you see that has a fucking dick OR a vagina. Jesus H. Christ, why is this happening?" I said.

I looked at Ray and saw them playing, Dash was being tickled by him and Rarity was giving him the jealous look. Spike, Twilight and Applejack are fast asleep on the back. I sighed and looked at the window to see the castle already there.

"YAY! We're here finally!" Pinkie shouted in excitement and made the Mane 6 woke up.

I walked to Ray and smiled.

"Let's do this…" I said as I put on my sunglasses… again.

"AW HELL YEAH BITCHES! LET'S GO!" We then gave each other brofists.

We went out the train and somehow, my body became stronger. I ignored it and walked through the gate. As I walked, I seemed to step on something. I then saw a ring; it's silver and has a symbol in it… which is familiar. But then it hit me, as a comic book addict, I was able to figure what this is…

It's the ring of a White Lantern! How did it end up here?

I was frozen cold… This is like the opportunity of a lifetime!

Ray stopped and looked at me with his green eyes.

"Dude? Ryan? Are you coming?" He asked

I snapped back; I nodded to Ray and looked at the ring one more time. Then I put it on, the ring shone its light and gave me power and yet wiser. My God… this adventure going to be more epic… I can assure that.

* * *

_**A/N: I know, I know. It's a stupid idea to bring in the ring and the kissing scene but who cares?!**_


	8. Chapter 8: Canterlot

**_A/N: Waaaaasaaaaaaap?! Last chapter is probably corny and MAIS (it's a Filipino expression, since I'm a Filipino. Mais is Filipino for corn) and is created by like sheer boredom. And seriously, I'm running out of ideas of my story to add some more spice to it. But this time… I'LL MAKE IT EVEN MORE CORNIER! MWAHAHAHA_**

**_This chapter involves 'Shy and Ryan mating for the first time, and this is my first time writing a lemon scene and it's short so please bear with it._**

**_Just kidding, but this story will be awesome since * SPOILER ALERT!*_**

**_Fluttershy confesses her love to me and Dark, later in the story will follow the meeting of the family, friends and the sex scene._**

**_*SPOILER ALERT* _**

**_I'll use the oaths of all lanterns against the negative versions of the Mane 6. _**

**_HERE'S THE CHAPTER 8!_**

* * *

**_Chapter VIII: Canterlot_**

The train halted from a stop. The Mane 6, me and Ray exited and took a walk.

"Everyone, welcome to Canterlot!" Twilight said to us, it was amazing… the buildings, the ponies, everything! Every pony in here are wearing expensive clothes and everything seem so fancy.

"Holy Jesus, this place is so fucking fancy." I said. As we walked in Canterlot, many ponies were looking at us, confused, shocked and disgusted. I heard footsteps behind us and as we turned around, I saw a 4 feet unicorn stallion. He has white fur, his mane is like slicked half **(I don't know the term)**, he's wearing a tuxedo, has a mustache, he also has a monocle and has 3 crowns for a cutie mark.

"Good afternoon, good gentlecolts! My name is Mr. Fancy Pants Say, are you those human that I've been hearing so much?" He asked.

"Why, yes. Yes, we are. We have come here to visit Canterlot to admire its beauty. My name is Ryan and this good man is Ray." I said in the most gentleman manner I have ever expressed. Then another unicorn trotted towards us, she has an almost-white pink fur and pink mane, and has 3 spades for a cutie mark.

"Why hello there, Ms.- .?" I reached her hoof and kissed it.

"My name is Fleur Dis Lee, Nice to meet you Ryan and Ray." She said, flattered

"It is nice to meet you both!" we said at the same time.

"You must come with us; the Wonderbolts are performing right now and are about to race!" Fancy Pants invited us. Rainbow heard what he said and flew near us.

"OH MY GOSH… THE WONDERBOLTS ARE HERE?! EEEEEEEE I SO WANNA WATCH THEM!" Rainbow sounded like fan girl… because she is….

"Why of course, you can join us if you want." He said. Rainbow exploded and flew sky high.

"Hey, Rarity. Can you go with me to my favorite donut shop?" Spike asked

"Oh, I'm so sorry Spike. But I want to watch the Wonderbolts with Ryan and the others." Rarity said. Spike then gave me a killer stare, and it somehow made the atmosphere tense.

"Hey, Spike. I'll join ya', besides, I haven't eaten breakfast yet." Ray said to him.

"Me too!" Pinkie said

"It's decided then; Pinkie, Ray and Spike will go to the donut shop while Ryan, Rarity, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy will join Fancy Pants watch the Wonderbolts. And I also have to talk to the princesses." Twilight said.

"I have to get some supplies for mah brother in this city. Gotta dash!" Applejack said. We then departed.

**Ray's POV**

**Walking with Pinkie and Spike, 1:30 PM**

"Hey Spike, what's with you being angry at Ryan?" I asked. He looked at me and said

"It's because… I have a crush on Rarity and she likes her rather than me!" There was fury and sadness in his voice, and I understand him.

"If he ever kisses Rarity again… I will kill him!" He said in anger and fury.

"Look, my man. Ryan will never kiss Rarity, I can assure you that. He also don't want to mate with animals, that's against our law. Trust me, man."

I also couldn't tell him that he already kissed Rarity on the train a while ago.

"Hmph…" Spike pouted

"Hey, you like Rarity right? But you're a dragon and she's a pony, what makes you like her that much?"

"Because she's the most beautiful, prettiest, gorgeous pony I have ever seen in my entire life… and I would do anything to make her fall in love with me." She said in a romantic voice.

"Ehehehe…. Right…" I said

"Here we are!" Spike said pointing to the shop, we entered and it smelled good inside. We went to the counter and saw another stallion with brown messed mane and tail, light brown fur and a pink sprinkled donut for a cutie mark.

"Hello there! My name is Joe and welcome to my donut shop!" He said.

"Hey there, Joe! Give me the usual with extra sprinkles, please." Spike said sitting on a stool at the counter.

"Coming right up, Spike!" he said and came back with a plate of donut with sprinkles and a hot chocolate. I sat right next to him and Joe looked at me surprised.

"Oh, hey! It's the human every pony was talking about!" He said. I smiled.

"Yeah, that's what everyone says. Can I have one of your best glazed donuts, please?" I requested.

"You said it! Here, our best pink glazed sprinkled donut." He said.

"Thanks! Also, an Iced coffee, please."

"Comin' right up, sir!" He said then came back with the coffee.

"Oooohhh! Pink donut! I knew you like licking my—"Pinkie said and I spat my coffee on Spike.

"Oh shit, sorry Spike!" I apologized, taking a napkin and drying him.

"It's okay." He said

"Jesus Christ, Pinkie! What were you thinking about?!" I said angrily

"Hihihihi! Sorry!"

I facepalmed, I wonder how Ryan's doing with the others?

**Ryan's POV**

**The Royal Stadium, 2:00 PM **

I sat between Fluttershy and Fancy Pants at the stadium watching the Wonderbolts getting ready for the big race. I looked around and saw countless ponies below us since we are in the highest section of the stadium. Rainbow flew up high like the usual fan girl she is. And still, all ponies looked at me confused. The Wonderbolts prepared themselves.

"Mr. Wilson, what place do you come from?" Fancy Pants asked.

"Well, my good sir. I come from Earth! It is the place where humans like me live."

"Do you have any friends?" He asked

"Of course I have! Why would I not?"

"What about me, deary?" Rarity said to me with puppy eyes.

"You too, Rarity. Why would I forget you even the others?" I said brushing her mane. The starter pistol was fired and the Wonderbolts flew as fast as they can. Rainbow was at the edge of her seat cheering the one called Spitfire of the Wonderbolts. And yet they were as fast as the fucking Flash! Jesus!

After the race ended, everyone clapped and Rainbow Dash jumped in excitement like the fan girl she is because the first place was claimed by Spitfire. Fluttershy looked at me shyly.

"'Shy? Is everything okay?" I said

"Oh! Uhhh… Y-yes… Ryan? There's something I've always wanting to say to you." She said

"Sure, tell me everything." I said.

"Ever since I met you, you made me feel safe every time I go near you. And when you sang in stage, you looked at me and winked at me, that made my heart beat faster than ever. Whenever I talk to you, my mind goes blank and butterflies are in my stomach. *sigh* Ryan… I love you." She confessed and kissed me, somehow the kiss felt good that before… It made me heart beat fast too. We broke apart; I couldn't believe what I'm doing right now. She grabbed my hand and placed it on her chest and said:

"It beats fast isn't it?" She said, it made me blush and sweat. I nodded to her and also said

"'Shy, I… also love you. I knew that there is something special about you that I noticed when we first met." I smiled and we kissed again.

"Ahem. Perhaps, you two need a room." Fancy Pants said.

"Oh shit! Sorry, about that." We heard hoofsteps behind us and saw Twilight, she said:

"The princesses would like to meet you, Ryan. I came here to get you."

"Oh well, see you later, Mr. Fancy Pants and Fleur." I shook Fancy Pants' hoof and Fleur came over me and hugged me and then she placed a hoof on my private part and licked my neck.

"AH! WHAT THE HELL!?" I shouted.

"Oh my, I am terribly sorry, Ryan. Sometimes the mares around here are having a hard time to control their lust around males. I got harassed by one…" he said

"I feel you, man. Anyway, I have to get going. Good bye!" I waved as we left.

**Ray's Point of View**

**3:00 PM, Canterlot Donut Shop**

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT, I DON'T KNOW WHAT IS IN THOSE DONUTS BUT IT SURE AS HELL IS GOOD!" I jumped around like freaking Spider-Man on LSD.

"I KNOW RIGHT?!" Pinkie said to me. I flipped and jumped and flipped and jumped until I saw Ryan, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and Twilight enter the door.

"Princess Celestia and Luna wants to meet both of you." She said.

"OKAY! SEE YA LATER JOE!HEHEHHAHAHHIHIHIHHUEHUHEUHEUH!" I was still energetic from that donut we ate earlier.

"What's with him?" Ryan asked Joe.

"He ate too much glazed donuts." He replied. We left the shop and went to the castle. We entered the gates and I must say, the castle grounds is beautiful! We entered the castle being guarded by two still guards, she nodded at the two guards and they let us in. The insides were impressive; the tainted glass must've represent the history of Pony Ville. We walked for a while and we finally arrived at the throne room.

"You ready for this, dude?" Ryan said to me.

"Let's go for it." I said. We then walked in the throne, pushing two doors. We saw the two princesses sitting on their throne.

"Welcome, humans." The big white alicorn said to me.

"Here we go…" I said, embracing the unexpected…

* * *

**Ryan's POV**

**The Castle Throne Room, 3:30 PM**

We approached the two princesses on the expensive-looking velvet carpet. I could tell that me and Ray were nervous about this, we stopped and bowed down. I mean, who wouldn't bow down to a royalty?

"No need to bow down, Ryan." The white princess said, she has a rainbow-sparkling mane and tail, a gold crest on her chest and she is like a foot tall than me and she has a cutie mark of a sun on her flank. On her left was a shorter princess, she has a darker blue fur, blue sparkly mane and tail, a blue crest with a moon on her chest and a Crescent moon as a cutie mark.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Mr. Wilson and Ray." Princess Luna said.

"Please, call me Ryan." I said

"I am Princess Celestia, ruler of Equestria and I power the sun to bring sunshine and daylight. And this is my sister, Luna. She raises the moon to bring night to Equestria." Celestia introduced themselves.

Luna trotted towards me and observed me like I was a foreign man on another planet.

"Thou art strange. But nevertheless cute and handsome" she said to me in like Old English

"Why, I thank thee for thy compliment, Princess." I said too in Old English.

"Holy shit dude, you know Old English?" Ray whispered.

"Knowledge." I said smiling. But then I remembered, maybe the princesses can help me and tell me why I got teleported.

"Hey, Princess Celestia. Can I ask what caused me to teleport here to Equestria?" I asked

"Hmmm… I guess, it is because of this." She pointed to my wristband.

"Why? Why did it teleport me here?"

"That, I do not know, my dear. But did Ray wear a wristband?"

"No, all I know is the government said that… I'm just no-one and I do not have family and friends. I told them it was a lie and the next thing I know I'm falling from the skies."

"Hmmm… This is an ancient artifact… It came from another world." She said.

"The wristband also teleported you here, Ray. It saw your sorrow and deep depression and it decided to make you some company."

"Also, how would you explain these strange superpowers I've been having lately? The healing factor, the teleportation, the super speed, the web?" I said.

"The portal the teleported you here, it altered your genes and DNA. And that's not the only power you have from the portal. You have adamantium bones and you can pull out metal claws from your knuckles." Celestia explained

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT! I'M LIKE THE FUCKING WOLVERINE!" I shouted

"OH MY GOD DUDE! YOU'RE FUCKING AWESOME!" Ray praised me

"You also have super human strength and you can also fly and shoot laser from your eyes." She said

"WHAT THE FUCK DUDE… THIS IS TOO MUCH MARVEL AND DC BULLSHIT RIGHT THERE." Ray said

"I KNOW RIGHT?!" I shouted.

"If wear the wristband again, the two of you will be granted added abilities." She said to us. I wore the wristband again but this time it felt good, I was surrounded by black aura and the power surged through me and it made me shout.

"AAARRRGGGHH!" I shouted. After that, I stood up and looked at my hands, they were producing black electricity.

"OHOHOHO! MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ME! I'm like freaking Subject Delta and Jack from BioShock! "I said.

"That's not the only power the wristband gave you." She said to us, I focused on the energy of the wristband and my arm suddenly turned to a big blade.

"HOHOHOLY FUCKIN' SHIT! I'm starting to kinda like this wristband! Hey Ray, how-…. Ray? Where'd you go?" I said looking everywhere, I then saw a black hawk landing on my shoulder.

"DUDE, I'M A BIRD… I'M A MOTHER FUCKING BIRD! I CAN SHAPESHIFT!" he said,

"That's what I'm talking about!" I gave him a bro-fist.

"Ray, you have another power to focus. You can generate a black flame, hotter than the core of the sun." Celestia said to Ray

"This is sooooo fuckin' awesome." Ray said in awe.

"Wow, Ryan. That's wonderful!" Fluttershy said in a quiet voice.

"I'll admit, that was pretty awesome and cool." Rainbow Dash said

"WOW! YOU'RE POWERS ARE SO PARTY-MATERIAL!" Pinkie said.

Fluttershy trotted towards me and I turned back to normal, I kneeled down and hugged her.

"You do know… that I still love you, Fluttershy. Right? Never forget that." I said

"I won't, Ryan." She said to me

"Group hug!" Rarity shouted and we all hugged together, me and Ray hugged them and they purred like cats. Ponies aren't supposed to purr, only cats. Jesus….

"How sweet to look all of you getting along. Luna, It's almost time." Celestia said to Luna, she nodded.

"Princess Celestia, thank you for helping us." I reached for her hooves and kissed it. I looked up to see her giving me the awkward face

"Oh… uhhh, it was nothing… Really… Y-you better go to your own rooms." She said.

"Awkwaaard." Ray said to me.

"Ok everybody, go to your own rooms. No sleeping with Ryan or Ray." Twilight said.

"AWWWW Why?" Pinkie said.

"Twilight, it's okay. As long as they have a good reason to go in my room."

"YAY! I CAN DEFINITELY DRINK RYAN'S MILK FROM HIS-… " I cut Pinkie off

"That's not a valid reason, Pinkie." I said, she made a cute pout. Celestia commanded the guards to escort us to our rooms. After escorting the Mane 6, I was the last. The guards took off without saying one word. I entered my room and what I saw was amazing. I had like a king sized bed, the room is white and when I checked the bathroom, the tub is fucking golden! Also, golden toilet! Holy SHIT!

I removed my polo and shoes and wore my t-shirt and removed my bracelet and kept in inside my bag. I grabbed a book and my glasses so I can read. Somehow, I have the feeling of someone watching me…

**Ray's POV (a short one)**

**His room, 6:00 PM**

I went out the balcony and stood there for a minute, the castle was amazing and beautiful at night. I looked to my left and saw Luna there. She saw me and I waved, she waved back. I was getting kind of bored and decided to take a tour of Canterlot, I morphed into a hawk and explored. The wind felt good on my wings…But I then remembered what the General said about me as a loner and no families… it had to be a lie, right? But then it hit me, I was created in a test tube… I was believed that I had families but no… I was wrong. I AM A LONER…the only friends I have is Ryan…My bro. I let out a single tear from my eyes… It has to be a lie…

**Back to Ryan's POV**

**His room, 6:20 PM**

I was reading a book called World War Z, and I have to say this is a great book. And the movie they made was awesome too. I was half way through the book when suddenly, I heard a knock through the door.

"Who is it?" I said.

"It's me, Ryan… Fluttershy."

I got out of bed and opened the door to see Fluttershy standing there,

"Uhhh… Ryan? Can I sleep with you, tonight?"

"Why?" I asked.

"I'm having a lot of nightmares lately and I'm feeling lonely…" she said

"Well, come in." I said. I went back in bed with 'Shy and continued my book.

"Uhhhh… Ryan? Do you…l-l-love me?" she asked.

"I told you before, I do love you."

"What if someone wants you and kidnaps you? Then you rutt them?"

"Well, if that is possible. I will tell you that my love for you is like the fire burning in my heart and it will never be extinguished. And If that happens, do not think that I did that on my own will, okay?" I said to her, holding her chin up to me.

"Okay, Ryan… I trust you." She then kissed me… more passionate and it felt good on my lips… Warm…

"Ryan… please… rutt me now." She pleaded. This time, my heart is beating… I am in love with her.

She's on top of me; I massaged her thighs then rubbed her marehood. She moaned in my mouth, I removed my shirt and pants and continued kissing her.

"I never thought how… ah! Soft your skin is, Ryan…" she said.

She then used her hooves to remove my boxers to reveal my erected manhood. She then used her tongue to like my shaft. I have to say, she is like experienced or something. She was now deep-throating me, she didn't gag because ponies have large mouths** (I think?). **We switched to a 69 position, she was sucking my dick while I played and licked her marehood.

"Ah! Ryan… more. Please, ah!" She pleaded more.

I licked it more and more. Fluttershy stood up and positioned herself; she aimed her marehood to my beating dick.

"Are you ready?" I said, holding both her flanks.

"O-okay, but be gentle. It's my first time." She said to me.

"It's my first time too." I lowered Fluttershy and my manhood entered her marehood… It was a strange feeling… more good than when I masturbated back on Earth.

"Oh, Ryan. I love you so much!" She cried out to me.

"I… love you too, 'Shy!" Then she moved up and down, then the movement became faster.

"Ohhh! Ryan, faster! RUTT ME FASTER! HARDER! DEEPER!" she shouted. Holy shit, she demanded me. Guess, never judge a book by its cover right?

We then changed to doggy style and rutted her faster than ever.

"F-F-F-Fluttershy… I'm going to c-c-cum" I started.

"DO IT! NOW, FILL ME WITH THE MILK OF YOUR FOALMAKER! NOOOW!" She shouted in a quiet voice. Jesus H. Christ, wow…

Then there it was our climax. Fluttershy milked me dry of my hot seed. She collapsed in my chest with my dick still inside her.

"Oh, Jesus… that was amazing, 'Shy…" I said panting…

"You… are so amazing… Ryan… I love you."

"I love you too." Then she slept. A few minutes had passed and she was fast asleep. I carried her to her room and kissed her on the forehead. I left and went back to my room. I then washed myself from the juices. After that, I put on my clothes back and wore the wristband, wondering what more powers that this bracelet will give me. But then, something strange is happening. The wristband began vibrating and surrounded by black aura, it levitated and slipped from my wrist. The next thing I knew was

***BOOM!***

The explosion knocked me back and crashed into the wall.

"Ahh… What the hell?! Who are—Mmph!" I was cut off by a pony with black fur, white mane and with red streaks on it. She has silver eyes and one of them are being covered by the mane and she has a red star and a dot with spikes for a Cutie Mark.

"Hello there… My LOVER."

* * *

**_A/N: ANOTHER STORY MADE BY PURE SHEER BOREDOM_**


	9. Chapter 9: The Blackest Night Falls

**_A/N: Hello! I'm back from where Wi-Fi is abundant and found. Also, Merry Christmas! Chapter 9 is here, it's a bit cornier since Ryan here will recite one of the oaths of the lanterns and transformed into one! Read more of it to find out!_**

**_Poll or… Survey for today : Recently, I have discovered the meme of ZALGO. Should I include that demon to possess Dark in order for her to be evil or not?_**

**_More reviews will be good_**

* * *

**Chapter IX: Blackest Night Falls**

**_*BOOM!*_**

_The explosion knocked me back and crashed into the wall._

_"Ahh… What the hell?! Who are—Mmph!" I was cut off by a pony with black fur, white mane and with red streaks on it. She has silver eyes and one of them is being covered by the mane and she has a red star and a dot with spikes for a Cutie Mark._

_"Hello there… My LOVER."_

"Mmph! GET THE HELL OFF ME!" I shouted pushing her back, but it was no use. She was strong.

"At last we met, lover. Kiss me…" She moved her head closer to mine. I teleported behind her and backed up.

"Who are you? What do you want from me?" I asked. She smiled at me and said:

"You may not know my name until you love and bond with me." She trotted towards me slowly

"Stay the hell away from me bitch!" I said.

"Enough talk, human. Kiss me already." She used her magic to trap me.

"Why?" I asked

"You are my lover and my host. Now, you must bond with me and love me forever!"

"Wait…What?!"

"You wore the wristband back in your world therefore you became my host."

"What could possibly drove you into this? What are your intentions?"

"It is because I want to love a different creature rather than those weak stallions I find. Ever since I was a little filly, I discovered that we are not alone in the multiverse. I learned about different creatures and there is one that I found interest in… A human. So I devoted my life for a human and my companions tease me for that. I have traveled countless of years in the rift in search for this HUMAN and alas! I found you!" she explained

"Wait, so you're a parasite? You're the benefited and I'm the harmed?"

"You are right, my dear. Each time I feed on your energy, I become more powerful and my magic grows. And each time my magic grows, the more powerful you and Ray become."

"Ohoho! Back off bitch! You are not eating my energy whatsoever." I said backing up into the bed.

"I am not as evil as you think, Ryan. I need your energy so I can become more powerful so our bodies can become one!"

"NO! STAY AWAY!" I shouted

"You are mine… your blood, sweat and tears are all mine!" she shouted.

"I WARNED YOU! BACK OFF, YOU HORNY BITCH!" I shouted

"So be it then… If you can't love me… THEN I'LL TAKE YOU BY FORCE!" She shouted, echoing the room. She then used her magic to hold me tight.

"THIS CANNOT BE GOOD!" I said.

**Ray's POV**

**6:30 PM, Back at his room.**

I came back a short while. I removed my clothes and went to the bathroom; I turned the shower on and took a bath… feel the water run down my body. I washed away the thought of being a loner and wondered about the fun new things about my new abilities I have right now. I look so powerful right now; I can take on anyone who hurts my friends! Still, I wonder if the Government are still looking for me. To hell with them! I'm an uberhuman and nothing can stop me! I finished taking a bath and grabbed the towel so I can dry myself. But when I stepped out of the showers, I felt butterflies in my stomach, a strange feeling that I must be doing something right now…

"Must be nothing. Besides, I got a new day ahead of me!" I thought. I went back in bed and slept to prepare for tomorrow.

**The Mane Six, Narrator**

**Canterlot Guest Room, 7:00 PM**

It was a good day for the Mane 6, Fluttershy was relieved when she confessed her love to Ryan and he loved her back. She wondered what would happen in the future… Let's cut the romantic thing with Ryan! ONWARDS WITH THE STORY!

"Okay girls! Is everything ready for our pillow fight?" Twilight said to the 5. Every pony grabbed their pillows and said.

"READY!" They shouted at the same time.

3…

2…

1…

GO!

And every pony started smacking and throwing pillows at each other, they were happy. It was countless of minutes of their fun with pillows; Applejack bucked a pillow at Rarity causing her to knock back and Dash smacked a pillow at Applejack and so on and so on… After 30 minutes, they laid down, exhausted.

"Okay, gals. Girl talk! What should we talk about today?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Oh! OH! What about humans!" Pinkie said in excitement.

"Okay, me first. I really like Ryan, y'know? With his muscular body, soft skin, handsome face and beautiful voice… *sigh*" Twilight said looking up as she sighed. Everyone followed sighing.

"Yes… I agree, he has a voice of an angel, indeed!" Rarity said

"Ray's an awesome guy too, y'know. He helps everyone in need!" Rainbow Dash said.

Fluttershy looked down, pondering on something. Twilight looked at her, raising an eyebrow, she asked her.

"'Shy? What's wrong?" Fluttershy, surprised by her friend, told them

"Girls, I have a confession to make." As she said this, everyone turned their attention to her.

"I… confessed to Ryan that I loved him…" When she said this, everyone gasped.

"WHAT?! REALLY?! What did he say?" Pinkie said in curiosity.

"He said that… he also loves me. A while ago, we mated in his room." She said.

"WHHAAAAAAT?!" Every one shouted, gasped. Shocked, Rarity said:

"DID YOU REALLY?" Fluttershy nodded, Rarity fainted.

"Well, congratulations, Fluttershy! You have finally found that special someone of yours." Twilight congratulated them.

"NO FAIR! I WANT TO DO MY FIRST TIME WITH RYAN!" Pinkie shouted, making a cute pout.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'll take both of them if ya ask me." Applejack said. After 8 minutes of girl talk, they decided to call it a day for all of them. They went to their rooms and said

"Good night, ever pony!" Twilight said, they followed greeting everyone a good night.

As the narrator, I can't believe that the author would do this kind of bestiality.

"HEY! I'M THE CREATOR OF THE STORY AND YOU DO AS I SAY, SO DEAL WITH IT!"

Fine…

**Ryan's POV**

**His Room, 6:40 PM, Earlier**

_"THIS CANNOT BE GOOD"_ _I said._

She used her magic to force me to make love with her; she took my shirt off and my pants.

"SHIT! THERE MUST BE A WAY TO GET OUT OF THIS! THERE MUST BE HOPE… HOPE" I thought. I looked at my ring and concentrated on it.

"HOPE" I said. The ring turned blue and my eyes followed. Then I began reciting an oath

"_In fearful day, in raging night,_

_With strong hearts full, our souls ignite._

_When all seems lost in War of light,_

_Look to the stars, for hope burns bright!" _

I shouted. I broke free of her magic; I then turned to a Blue Lantern.

"What magic is this?!" She said, confused in my form. I charged towards her and I stopped; I felt weak, and my arms and legs are frozen.

"ARGGHH! What did you do to me?!" I asked shouting at her.

"When you wore me a while ago, I bonded to you like 20% of your body. So I was able to weaken you and turn you back to normal." She explained. So much for the ring, I reverted back to myself and she used again her magic to trap me, then she stopped, dispersing the aura that was around me.

"Well, I can't force you to make love with me. That would make me less strong and I have to make you willing to do so." She used her magic to put my clothes back to me.

"Jesus fucking Christ that was too close…" I looked to my ring and it went back to normal, but there's was something wrong, the spike things on the symbol of the ring were gone. All that's left was the upside-down triangle. I thought "What happened?"

"But your body, soul are the last pieces for me to be bonded to you completely. But I can't force you, so you're free, Ryan." She said, with a seductive smile.

"Thank God…" I sighed.

"But come here, there's something I want to show you." She said to me.

"Can I trust you? I hope this isn't one of your tricks." I said raising an eyebrow. She winked at me; I took that as a yes and went near her. She hugged me and a dark aura engulfed us, it was too dark for me to see and my head suddenly ached. The aura was gone and I can finally see again.

"What the hell did you do to me?!" I said,

"I casted a spell on you, so when I return back…. You will be at the grasp of lust and we can mate together."

"So you basically casted a sex spell on me?! YOU BITCH! GOD DAMNIT, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" I shouted angrily

"When I come back, resistance is futile…"

"BULL! BULLSHIT! I ALREADY—"And then something hit me… If I tell her that I love someone, she'll definitely kill me and Fluttershy since she is more powerful than me and Fluttershy… Hmmm, I have to keep the lying subtle on order to keep her from killing us…

"Look, I don't want to have intercourse with you. It's illegal for us humans and if I do have sex with animals, I'll be locked up in jail for it…" I lied. NICE COVER UP!

"Awww, too bad. As I said, when I return… You will be mine at last…" She said, licking her lips. It sent up a chill on my spine.

"Oh, Good Lord." I sighed…

"You also cannot throw or destroy the wristband away because I will always be inside of your body eating your spiritual energy. And if you start to feel any pain in your chest, that's me eating the energy. Don't worry, it won't hurt that much." She said to me. I gritted my teeth, but instead she giggled at me. The aura began gathering again,

"Wait, before you go. Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Dark Fusion, dear." The aura covered up her body and she said one final thing.

"Remember, I'll always be inside your head and body… so don't try anything stupid. My little human lover, hihihi!" She said while giggling, and then the black aura vanished. I looked around to see that she was finally gone. I saw just the wristband there on the floor on where she was standing. I grabbed the wristband and placed it on next to the night stand. I hopped on the bed and tried to think about everything. Suddenly, I felt pain in my chest.

"Jesus Christ… Why does this keep happening to me? I think I have too much to ask for…" I thought. I closed my eyes when suddenly; I heard my ring beeping like crazy. I looked at my ring and touched it, but when I did, it flashed. And the next thing I knew was darkness…

"Ryan, wake up." I heard a voice calling out to me. I opened my eyes to see that I'm in a white room and I'm sitting on a chair, frozen and I can't do anything.

"I'm glad that you're awake, Ryan." The voice called out again.

"Who are you? Where am I?" I asked. Then a man came out of the light, he has a white Spider-Man mask, long, white extended leather coat that reaches down to the ankles, and a White Lantern symbol on his chest.

"You may not know yet my identity. But I am here to help you, Ryan."

"Wait, how do you know my name?"

"The ring chose you as its wielder; it read your info about everything about you."

"Why did you bring me here?"

"As I mentioned, I am here to help you. Do you remember when you noticed that one of the symbols of the ring are gone? I'm here to explain it to you."

"Okay, alright… go ahead." I said

"During your adventures in Equestria, you must find 9 worthy opponents that matches or opposes the power of the Emotional Spectrum."

"Wait, the Emotional Spectrum? You mean where all lanterns originate their color?"

"You are correct. Red is Rage, Orange is Avarice, Yellow is Fear, Green is Will, Blue is Hope, Indigo is Compassion, Violet is Love, Black is Death and finally White is Life."

"So I have to find 9 worthy opponents and defeat them using the powers of the Emotional Spectrum and each color must match or oppose them?" I asked, he nodded.

"Wait, does Dark know this?" I asked.

"No, I interrupted the connection between you and Dark Fusion. So you are safe."

"Okay, then. So what happens next if I do defeat the 9?"

"The 9th opponent shall be the strongest of them all. Once you recite the final oath, you will be granted unlimited supernatural powers, every power you could ever imagine shall be granted into you. Do you have what it takes?" He asked…

I pondered on it for a bit, I looked down.

"I… can't do it. It's too much responsibility for me. I'd rather put the offer down instead risking thousands of lives."

"Think about it, Ryan. You are the one to save Equestria. The CHOSEN ONE. You have to do it." He pleaded.

"Fine… I'll do it." I said

"But how do I find them?" I asked.

"Just go with the flow, you'll know when it's time."

"Okay, fine…"

"Then we have a deal then." He said, and then the white floor began to rupture and tremble. And then suddenly, I was drawn back into my room.

Then a voice called out to me, "_Someone interrupted us, my lover. What happened to you?" _

"It was nothing! Now, get back in my head and be quiet."

_"Hihihi, I love it when you get angry at me." _She giggled.

I fixed myself in bed and pulled the blanket over my, when suddenly… a scroll appeared. I took the scroll and read it. It was a bunch of oaths, but then it hit me. It was the oaths for the 9 opponents! I grabbed my bag and kept it for future purposes.

_"Good night, my sweet lover…" _Dark giggled

"Oh my God… Please help me…" I sighed. I then went to sleep

* * *

**The Next Morning**

I woke up, exhausted and tired from last night. Oh Jesus, help me. I must seek help. So I went out of bed and put my clothes on and went downstairs. I still cannot believe I gave my virginity to Fluttershy, there is no way I can tell my parents about this. Oh, how can they? They can believe that I'm crazy or something.

I walked down the halls and found Fluttershy talking to Twilight.

"'Shy! There you are, where are the others? I have to tell them something important."

"They're at the dining room, I was about to get you but…"

"Thanks, let's join them." I said, I went downstairs and went to the dining room to see everyone including the princesses and 4 of the 6 eating their food.

"Good morning, Ryan. Please sit down." I took a sit and saw that my plate is filled with apples and tomatoes.

"'Sup, brotha? How did you sleep?" he asked. I took a deep breath and said.

"Not well. Look, everyone. I have something to say to all of you." Then everyone gave their attention to me and stopped eating.

Then I told them everything about last night. The wrist band turning into a pony, the meeting I had with Dark, about the ring and the vision.

"Holy shit dude! You got the White Lantern Ring? Dude, does that mean that you're immortal already?" Ray asked

"Well, the healing factor already made me immortal that time."

"I'm sorry dude; I recently had this strange feeling in my gut that something is wrong, and then when you said this, I knew it was connected to that. If I would've been there to help…" Ray said to me.

"Well, you wouldn't stand a thing against her. She IS the wristband and she can weaken us like whenever she wants." I explained

Celestia tried to think about what I said,

"Ryan, the ring that you were talking about, let me take a look at it." She said, I tried removing the ring but it won't come off.

"Oh no… The ring won't come off. It's stuck!" I said

"Let me see." She said, I stood up and went to her and showed her my ring.

"Hmmm… I have no knowledge of this ring but you can consult the library later on where it originate."

"No need, Princess. As a comic book addict, I can figure out what this is."

"Where did this "White Lantern Ring" originate?" Twilight asked

"In some other world, I dunno, from the Life Entity. The ring channels the power of the white light, the combined power of the seven Light based corps. These Light based corps originate their power from the Emotional Spectrum, the 7 colors of the rainbow. Red is Rage, Orange is Avarice, Yellow is Fear, Green is Will, Blue is Hope, Indigo is Compassion and Violet is Love."

"Dude, that is so freaking dope!" Ray praised me.

"I have to inform you all of this because I think you all have the right to know." I said

"Ryan, the pony that almost raped you, what was her name again?" Celestia asked

"Dark Fusion." Celestia pondered on this, and then she finally said

"I think we know who you're dealing with, Ryan." Celestia went to a book shelf in the dining room and levitated a book called Untold Legends of Equestria. She flipped a few pages and read.

"Dark Fusion is one of the Nightmare unicorns." Celestia said while looking at me, we all looked confused on what is a Nightmare Unicorn.

**(I didn't want to explain this, but if I don't… I guess all of you will be confused in the later chapters)**

**"Nightmare Unicorns are one of the different breeds of unicorns. Unlike the regular unicorns, this type of unicorns uses dark magic and it is quite deadly and unstable. If a nightmare unicorn cannot control the dark magic, it will consume them, turning them into a terrifying creature called SPRAWL. They are also parasites. All confuse them as demons but they are not doing this because they want to, it's because they HAVE to. They need spiritual energy to survive. If they enter a host, they will become one flesh, merging their body, mind and soul altogether. If they successfully bond with the host, the host will then turn into a REAPER. Then the Nightmare unicorn will be more powerful as ever. The book did not state its origin and is unclear if there are more Nightmare unicorns out there. After all, it's just a legend."**

Celestia then stopped reading the book and closed it. I pondered on this and said

"How do we get rid of her?" I asked.

"Well, we certainly can't use the Elements of Harmony since she is not evil and she is just doing this for her own survival."

"Well, I'm screwed for good. AGH! My chest, dang it!" I said in pain, holding my chest

"Aww, you poor, poor thing." Rarity said to me.

"Well, I feel sorry for ya'. Ryan." Applejack trotted towards me and rested on my lap.

"WHY THAT LITTLE—I'll never forgive that big, big meanie of a unicorn!" Pinkie said.

"This… is very, very fascinating. I didn't know that there were a different breed of unicorns out there!" Twilight said in a scientific manner.

I looked at Fluttershy and I told her to come here. She trotted towards me with a sad look on her face.

"You'll have to understand that if I mate with her, I didn't do that on my own will. I will always love you Fluttershy…" I whispered.

"Okay, Ryan. But please, be careful. She sounds dangerous." She said

"If she was in here, I'LL KICK AND PUNCH HER SO BAD WITH MY BARE HOOVES!" Rainbow said with assurance. I smiled and said.

"Thanks Rainbow Dash for looking after me. You look a little cute and more awesome with that personality of yours." I said to her, she blushed in like a deep red.

"Uhhh… E-ehehe.. Y-yeah… Awesome…" She stuttered, giving me a romantic look.

"But I have a feeling that… Ryan will be the only one to defeat her in means of that ring you have." Celestia said to me.

"Well, we'll talk about that later. Right now, let's eat!" We then ate breakfast. The others are chatting and stuff while Me and Ray ate in silence.

"Ahem… I need to go to the bathroom." I said.

"It's the first door to the right when you walk out." Celestia pointed out the door. I thanked her and went to the bathroom. I entered it and whispered to the band.

"So, Dark…Is everything that Celestia said was true?" I asked

_"Hmmm… Oh! Yes she's right."_

"Wait, are you sleeping?! You didn't hear what Celestia said about you Nightmare unicorns?"

_"I heard some of it. But I got bored and went to sleep."_

"Well, what about the ring?"

_"What ring?"_

"Never mind…"

_"You will turn into a reaper the moment we finally bond with each other"_

"You can't do this to me!" I whispered loudly.

_"I can and I will… And we will see about that…Hmmm…" _She said with a seductive tone.

"OH! WE WILL! WE WILL SEE ABOUT THAT YOU HORNY MOTHERFUCKER!" I shouted angrily.

_"Oh my… You look handsome and cute when you are angry at me… Makes my marehood so… Uhmmph!"_

"SHUT THE FUCK UP… Y'KNOW, YOU'RE FUCKING CREEPING ME OUT! AND IT'S GROSS HAVING A PONY MASTURBATE INSIDE OF ME! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!

_"Hihihih!" _She giggled.

"And I apologize for my anger issues…" I said

_"It's okay." _She said. She then cut off the conversation and the glow in the wristband was gone. I went out of the bathroom and went back to the dining room and then I saw everyone looking at me

"Uhhh… Why is everyone looking at me?" I said

"We heard you shouting in the bathroom a while ago. Is something wrong?" Twilight asked me.

"It's…uhhhh… nothing.. I, uhhh, almost slipped." I said

"Okay, finish your breakfast then." She said to me. I went to my sit and finally ate my breakfast. Well, with this strange things happening to me, I don't know HOW LONG I CAN LAST! I wish it's all over…

* * *

**_A/N: During the talk with Celestia, my mind completely flew away and I don't know what the hell I am doing. So please bear with it and the included corn here. Sorry!_**


	10. Bonus Chapter: Love Hurts

**_A/N: Hey guys, Slendy here. This chapter, is a bonus one. It is not connected to the story whatsoever. It's like in another world or something… This is just to get off the anger I have towards what I saw on the weird side of youtube… FLUTTERSHY GETS BEEBEEPED IN THE MAZE. This chapter will also be considered a SHORT ONE_**

**_It's a video, but if you want to watch that for those who doesn't know this, I recommend that you should not if you are a brony… OR GO AHEAD_**

* * *

**Bonus Chapter: Love Hurts**

**(I'll include Ryan here, WITH FULL POWER!)**

***During the events of Fluttershy gets beebeeped**

"*Random beeping with moaning sounds* DISCORD FASTER!" Fluttershy demanded, then Discord moved his hips faster and faster

"Oh dear Fluttershy, your marehood sure feels good!" Discord said with his tongue out

"AHH!" Then Fluttershy reached her climax and went back to her colorful form. As she opened her eyes: Her jaw dropped, seeing Discord's long shaft inside her marehood. Shocked, she said

"OH… MY…"

"Fluttershy, I'm not done yet." Then again, he casted a spell on her which caused her to go back into her black and white form.

**Meanwhile…**

"Hey, Ray! Have you seen 'Shy?" I asked

"Ryan, I thought she already told you that she took a walk outside?" He answered

"Ohh…" I thanked Ray. I grabbed my ring and went outside to look for her. I went to the garden first, but she wasn't there. I went to the throne room and asked Celestia.

"Princess, have you seen Fluttershy? I can't seem to find her."

"Hm? Oh, last time I saw her, she walked in the castle hedge maze."

"Really? Thanks, Princess!" I bowed and exited the throne room. And then a really bad feeling came into my gut… A REALLY BAD FEELING THAT SOMETHING BAD IS GOING TO HAPPEN. I ignored the feeling and went outside to the castle hedge maze. As I walked, I saw Twilight with a bunch of fillies. I went to her and greeted her.

"Good afternoon, Ryan! Have you seen Fluttershy? She's late and she has to take these little fillies for a tour of these statues. I've been here for like 20 minutes and she hasn't come yet."

"That's why I've been trying to find her. The Princess said that she last saw Fluttershy walking inside the maze."

"The maze?! Oh my, she could get lost there!"

"Come on, let's go find her."

"What about these fillies?"

I pondered on the situation, then I got a bright idea.

"RAY! COME DOWN HERE FOR A SEC!" I called out, and then I saw a black hawk flying out the open window and land on the ground. Then an aura covered the bird and vanished revealing Ray standing there.

"Sup, bro? What's up?" He said.

"I need you to babysit these fillies while we find Fluttershy inside the maze."

"I don't know man, I'm not good at babysitting."

"Just do it, I think Fluttershy may be in trouble right now. LET'S GO!" then me and Twilight ran inside the hedge maze.

**Meanwhile, inside the hedge maze**

"COME ON DISCORD! IS THAT WHAT YOUR LITTLE PENIS GOT?! HARDER! DEEPER! FASTEER!" She demanded even more.

"OHH FLUTTERSHY! IT FEELS SO TIGHT!" Discord said in pleasure, he moved his hips even more and more faster.

"YES IT IS! NOW COME ON!"

**Back to Ryan and Twilight**

We entered the maze, trying to find Fluttershy but to no avail. As we were trying to find her, I felt a strange feeling in my gut again, but this time… It hurts.

"BLEAUUUGHH!" Then suddenly, I vomited blood everywhere… Twilight stopped and turned to look at me. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped, she trotted towards me, patting in the back saying:

"Ryan! Oh my Celestia… Are you okay?"

"BLEAUUGGHH! *cough* I don't know…" I looked at my ring and it was glowing red…

"Yes… I'm… HURGGGH! Alright… Let's continue." I said. I stood up and continued walking."

"No! You have to rest, you might be sick!" She said

"nO! I'm fInE! NoW lEt'S gO!" I said in a distorted voice, Twilight backed up… She gulped and nodded, and then we continued to walk.

**Meanwhile, at the statues outside the maze, Ray's POV**

"Hey! Don't touch that. NO! Stay here. Yo, I told you not to eat those!" I said having difficulty babysitting them. I tried to calm them down but to no avail. I stood up and saw Princess Celestia trotting towards me.

"It seems you have trouble babysitting those fillies there, Ray." She said while giggling

"Well, Ryan and Twilight went to look for Fluttershy and left me with them. And I don't know how to babysit and now look, it's like kids on chaos happening right here." I said rubbing my face.

"*giggle* Well, let me help you. Ahem, fillies and foals, please gather around and be calm." She ordered when suddenly, everyone formed in an assembly and calmed down. My jaw almost dropped to the floor, I asked how did she do that and she said.

"You need to be firm with your word or else everyone will not take you seriously." She explained

"Oh… well… that's great, Princess! Thanks!" I said, she nodded and trotted away. I then faced the fillies and said.

"Okay… WHO WANTS SOME CANDY?!"

**Ryan's POV, at the hedge maze**

I continued vomiting blood but somehow, I'm not losing any. As we walked the maze trying to find Fluttershy, my head began to ache.

"ARRGGH! My head! IT HURTS!" I said while holding my head.

"Oh no… Ryan, we need to go back now." Twilight said

"NO! I'm fine… Let's continue…" I said.

My body… it feels hot, as if like I'm being dipped in lava… And this feeling I have right now… It's so strong… So strong that my heart is pumping all my blood out my mouth, expelling it in a violent manner. I continued to walk and walk… Hallucinations begin to appear, unexplainable but scary…

"Shhh… Ryan, do you hear that?" Twilight said to me, stopping as she is trying to listen the noise.

"Sounds like moaning…" She said

"FLUTTERSHY! I shouted, ramming into the bushes… And yet what I saw was… unimaginable…

"Oh… Are you the human that recently appeared in Equestria? Why, hello! My name is Discord, what is yours?" a creatures with assorted body parts said to me. I saw…. Fluttershy… Discord… having… SEX?

"No… nonononononononono…." Then a red aura engulfed me… I vomited a ridiculously amount of blood,

"Ryan? Are you okay?" Twilight said to me, Fluttershy returned to her colorful state, seeing me and Discord fucking her shocked her.

"Ryan… I'm so sorry… Discord hypnotized me and I don't know what happened next!" She explained. The ground began to tremble,

"FlUtTeRsHy… I uNdErStAnD… aNd I fOrGiVe YoU… but please… step away and forgive me for what I am going tO doooo RAAAGGGHH!" I shouted in a distorted voice. Then I began reciting an oath

_"With blood and rage of crimson red,_

_Ripped from a corpse so freshly dead._

_Together with our hellish hate,_

_We'll burn you all—that is your FATE!" _

Then the aura began transforming me into a Red Lantern… a DEADLY ONE

My shoulder began growing spiky shoulder pads, then I began growing some horns on my head, teeth began growing and sharpening, nail sharpening, tongue elongating… and I became what they call… THE DEVIL….

"YOU DARE INTERFERE WITH OUR RELATIONSHIP?! I WILL KILL YOU!" I then charged towards him punching him as hard as I can, knocking back.

"HAHAHAH! YOU ARE WEAK, DISCORD!" I teleported into a nearby pole.

"You think you can defeat me? Ha! I am the God of Cha—" I launched myself at him, shouting while vomiting more blood, cutting him off and pinning him to the ground.

"YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I shouted in distorted voice, punching him several times into the ground.

"THIS ONE IS FOR BRINGING CHAOS INTO EQUESTRIA ***BOOM!*" **I punched him hard

"THIS ONE IS FOR ALMOST DESTROYING EQUESTRIA! ***BOOM!**" And again

"THIS ONE IS FOR HYPNOTIZING FLUTTERSHY! ***BOOM!***" and again, vomiting more blood.

The fourth time was different. I flew up high in the sky and concentrated the light of rage in to my hands, and then powerful energy was stored in my hand.

"AND FINALLY… THIS ONE'S FOR HAVING INTERCOURSE WITH HER AND MAKING ME ANGRY!" I dived as fast as I can, almost as the speed of light. And when I hit him…

***BOOM!***

An extremely large explosion almost obliterated the maze. Luckily, no one was harmed.

I opened my eyes; my fist was still inside his face, killing him. I slowly removed my hand, covered in his blood and brains. I was exhausted, like almost all of my energy was consumed. I stood up, kneeled and passed out.

* * *

"Shhh… He's waking up." A voice said

I woke up, opening my eyes only to see the white ceiling of my room. I tried to move but I can't, I feel paralyzed. I then saw the Mane 6 and Ray standing beside me.

"Ugghh… What happened?" I asked. Then suddenly, Fluttershy hugged me tightly which caused pain in the area where she hugged me.

"Oww.. Fluttershy, you're hurting me." I said

"Oh… sorry… Ryan…" She said looking down.

"Dude, you cannot believe what happened to you!" Ray shouted.

"Why? What happened?"

Then, Ray explained to me everything. The expelling of my blood, the search for Fluttershy, their intercourse with Discord and my transformation into The Devil.

"Holy shit… I did that? Wow…" I said to them. Fluttershy looked at me, crying and sobbing

"Ryan… thanks for saving me… If it wasn't for you… I would've been pregnant by him…" She said.

"Wait… did he-?" Then I was cut off by Celestia.

"No, he didn't." She said.

"Thank God… Wait, is Discord dead?" I asked.

"Well, after you passed out, your ring began to shine white light and began healing Discord ,resurrecting him back to life."

"Oh thank God… I thought that I was gonna stain my hands now." I sighed

"Well, we all know the power that lies in that ring. It seemed to channel your emotions into the ring, transforming you into that… thing." Celestia said.

"Well, thank God… Wait… why can't I move?" I asked

"The ring used up all your energy and left you paralyzed for a while."

"Ryan… I'm so sorry…" Fluttershy apologized.

"'Shy, you did nothing wrong. Discord just hypnotized you into having intercourse with him, he just controlled you."

"But how can you trust me again?" she said.

"Fluttershy… Kiss me." I requested, she leaned in closer and kissed me.

"No… not yet. I love you Fluttershy…"

"I love you too, Fluttershy." She then hugged be softly.

"*sniff* *sniff* You… are the most cutest couple I have ever seen…" Rarity said. I looked at Celestia and said

"Hey, Princess… Can I talk to Discord?" I asked, she nodded. And then Discord came in the room.

"I cannot believe how strong you are, human…" He said to me.

"Call me Ryan, Discord. You're lucky that my ring gave you a second chance to live. You fucking prick." I said

"And I forgive you." I forgave him. This sudden action caused everyone to gasp.

"WHAT?! Why would you forgive him? HE ALMOST MADE FLUTTERSHY PREGNANT AND HE MATED WITH HER!" Rainbow Dash shouted in anger and Celestia stopped her.

"Calm down, Rainbow Dash. There must be a reason why Ryan forgave Discord." She said to her.

"I forgave you because after I passed out, I knew about your past as if I was there. You had a partner once, but she cheated on you. And now you felt lonely and the sadness that you felt took over you, turning you into a God of Chaos or something like that. I understand why you did this. It's because you didn't think twice about FUCKING SOMEONE ELSE'S MARE FRIEND! You never asked if she's in a relationship with another, and that's a dumb move. And also, you're partner's boyfriend? He never asked if she has a partner, HE MADE THE SAME MISTAKE YOU DID. And she never wanted to mate with him, HE JUST HYPNOTIZED HER, JUST LIKE YOU DID. A coincidence, eh? And I will give you a second chance for that. So, you're off the hook." I said, Discord let out a tear said,

"Thank you… Ryan… I will never do the same mistake again." He vowed, I smiled at him and said.

"Now go, before I rip you into shreds." I said angrily, Discord shivered, scared from what I said.

"Nahh just kidding." I laughed, and then everyone followed.

It was the next morning, I can finally move again, so I went out the balcony and saw a big crater.

"That's where you killed Discord, man" Ray said, surprising me.

"AH! Dude, stop scaring me like that!" I said. Ray laughed.

"Dude, I cannot believe how powerful you are. You're just like BOOM! Red aura surrounded you and you became like the DEVIL!" He praised me.

"And I still cannot believe that you forgave Discord." He said to me

"Well, I can't hate him forever. I'm not that guy, I'm just teaching him a lesson he will never forget."

"Well, okay. I understand. Hey, breakfast is ready, you wanna join?" He asked.

"Later…" I said.

"Okay, then." He then went back inside.

Today was the craziest day of my life. I cannot believe how angry I am at Discord for mating with Fluttershy. And yet, a lesson must be learned today. A lesson still yet to be discovered but has to be learned. My name is Ryan Wilson… Signing out.

* * *

**_A/N: Well? What do you think of the Bonus Chapter? It's a little bit corny and the part where Discord and Ryan talk, my mind once again, flew away so then again, Bear with it._**


	11. Chapter 10: Close Call

**_A/N: One word…. BOREDOM…_**

* * *

**Chapter X: Close Call**

After the breakfast we just had, Princess Celestia took us to a tour to the castle; It was a large place indeed. She also talked about the big events that happened in Equestria, like when Nightmare Moon returned, the spreading of chaos of Discord, The Grand Galloping Gala and etc.

"Hey, Princess; that creature that I saw, lion body with wings and scorpion and stuff, is that what they call a manticore?" I asked

"You are correct, how did you know?" she asked,

"Well, back in our world: There were myths and stories about them."

"Fascinating, what more myths and legends does your world know?"

"Well, dragons. That's one thing, they don't exist in our world but people are doing movies about them like _The Hobbit: Desolation of Smaug._"

"Interesting…" Twilight said behind me.

"*yawn* Well… I have to go take a nap now… I didn't get that much sleep from what happened last night. So, I'll see ya' guys later." I said saluting them as I walked away.

"Goodbye Ryan!" The Mane 6 waved at me while Celestia nodded at me.

I then entered the castle and went back to my room. I placed my bag and my wristband on the nightstand and removed my shoes. I looked at my ring, thinking about the 9 opponents that I'm gonna face in the future. I washed that thought away and opened my bag and grabbed my extra clothes that I packed since I forgot that we were going to the pr—OH SHIT! THE PROM! IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE TONIGHT! DAMMIT… Oh well, since I have never asked some one before for going to the prom, I'll just have to leave that.

The clothes that I packed was my… Oh no… my tuxedo and my new Deadpool and Spider-Man costume that I want to wear for a convention center… Why do I even bother?

So I grabbed my Tuxedo and tried it on, Why not? Right? I went to the bathroom and looked at the mirror, and I must say: I look really good in a tux. After that, I looked at the mirror and saw Dark standing beside me.

_"Wow… You look really handsome in that clothes of yours, my lover… Hmmm" _ She said.

"OH JESUS! WHAT THE HELL?!" I jumped, slipping and dipped my hand on the toilet.

"OH COME ON! THAT WAS MY DAD'S TUXEDO!" I said in disappointment, Dark giggled and said.

_"Well… You do know that you will turn to a Reaper if I finally mate with you, and that's a good thing. You will still be your normal self but with dark energy running through your veins."_

"Oh shut the fuck up. I don't want to hear shit from you." I said to her angrily. I went outside the bathroom and took off my tux and tried the costumes on. First, Spider-Man:

"Hm… Not too tight but not too wide… Perfect." I said as I looked at the mirror. I looked at the ceiling and wondered, "Can I climb walls since I can shoot webs out of my wrists?"

So I jumped and clung to the ceiling, I was shocked and at the same time, happy.

"ALRIGHT! I HAVE SPIDER POWERS AND I LOOK LIKE SPIDEY!" I shouted in my mind.

_"Ryan… I want to mate with you now…" _She said giving me THE LOOK.

"It'll have to wait, Dark."

_"If you don't want to… then—" _

"If you really want to mate with me then you'll have to wait!" I said persuasively. She sighed.

I went out the bathroom, but then the thought of my family went to my mind… My mood suddenly changed,

_"My family… I wonder what will happen to them while I'm gone? I hope they're alright…" _I thought… I went outside and thought that my Tuxedo was actually kind of comfy. So, I removed my costume, wore the tux and went to bed and took a nap.

_"Ryan…" a voice called out to me. I opened my eyes and saw that man again._

_"Oh… It's you… What do you want?" I asked_

_"A while ago, you want to know what happened to your family, right?" he said, my eyes widened and I asked_

_"Yes… YES! Are they alright?" _

_"Yes, they are. For a while, I made a counter-part of you. A clone just to replace the real you so that your parents and your friends will never know that you got teleported here."_

_"Thank you… Hey, I haven't caught your name yet. Who are you?" I asked._

_"You can call me… Max." Then the he began to vanish…_

I woke up with a voice calling me; I opened my eyes and saw Fluttershy beside me.

"Ryan! Oh my… Are you okay? You haven't come out of your room for 5 hours!" She said to me with a worried look.

"Oh… Fluttershy, I'm sorry. I must've slept for too long." I stood up and sat beside her.

"Why are you in a tuxedo?" She asked.

"Well, it's really comfy and I thought that I should sleep in it." I explained.

"*giggle* You look really… good." She said, blushing.

"Thanks." I smiled. She then leaned closer to me and kissed me.

"Hey, Fluttershy…"

"Yes?"

"Would you mind dancing with me?"

"Why?"

"Today's supposed to be our prom night. But it looks like I can't be attending since I'm stuck here."

"O-oh… Uhhh… S-Sure! But I don't k-know how."

"Well, let's go outside the balcony. I'll teach you." We went to the balcony and faced each other.

"Hang on." I said to her. Max said that the ring can do anything but for a limited time and gave me an ability that can cut Dark from bonding from me for a limited time. So, I concentrated on the light of my ring and it seemed to do the trick. And I concentrated again on my ring and turned Fluttershy to a human.

"Whoa! I feel different now. AH!" She almost fell to the ground but I caught her.

"Not used to this form, huh?" She nodded; I smiled and helped her up.

"Okay now…" I grabbed her right hand and her left hand and placed them on my shoulders. I then placed my hands on her hips.

"Then, go like this." Then we danced in a swaying motion.

"There you go, you got it!" I said, praising her skills.

"T-T-Thank you…" She said. I smiled to her. We then moved closer and closer to each other, until we kissed. I then began singing.

_Do you hear me? I'm talking to you_

_Across the water across the deep blue ocean_

_Under the open sky, oh my, oh baby I'm trying_

The, Fluttershy began singing with me:

_Boy I hear you in my dreams_

_I feel your whisper across the sea_

_I keep you with me in my heart_

_You make it easier when the life gets hard_

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

_Lucky to have been where I have been_

_Lucky to be coming home again_

_Ooh ooh ooh…._

After the song ended, she looked into my eyes and kissed me again.

"I really… love you, Ryan…"

"I love you too, Fluttershy" She then began to tear up,

"'Shy? Why are you crying?" I asked, wiping her tear.

"No… It's nothing… I'm just happy to finally find my true love."

"Well, I'm happy too. It's my first time to say to someone else that I love them…" I said to her, she giggled…

"You have beautiful eyes, Fluttershy…"

"You too… Blue eyes… just like the ocean…"

"Likewise…" She kissed me again, but with the tongue. She smelled good…

"Ryan? Fluttershy? It's supper time and you two haven't come out for—Oh…" Ray walked in the scene and saw us kissing… We broke apart and faced away, blushing.

"You should come downstairs, Supper's ready." He said to us.

"Yeah… We're coming." I said to him. He nodded and went back inside.

"Well… That was awkward." I said, looking at her.

"Don't look at me! It's embarrassing!" She covered her face, I snickered. Then an aura began covering her, turning her back to a pony.

"Heh… Come on, let's go eat." I said, offering a hand. But instead she grabbed my arm.

"Okay…" She said, and then we went downstairs to the dining room.

We entered the dining room and as I entered the room, the 5 ponies hugged me tight.

"RYAN! I'M GLAD THAT NOTHING BAD HAPPENED TO YOU! WHAT HAPPENED? WHY HAVEN'T YOU COME OUT OF YOUR ROOM A WHILE AGO AND… Why are you in a tuxedo?" Pinkie asked me

"Well, I lost track of time and I don't have any more clean clothes to wear so… Yeah." I explained.

"Well, we're glad that nothing bad happened to you." Rarity said to me,

"Ray said that you turned Fluttershy into a human for a limited time. How did you do that?" Twilight asked me; I pointed to my ring and she know what that meant.

"But how?" she asked again

"Well, y'know… Magic!" I said, Twilight made a cute pout. I laughed. We then got to our seats and ate our supper.

After we ate, I went back to my room and fixed my things, Ray called me and said

"Going upstairs all of a sudden?"

"Yeah… I need to go get fix my things."

"Well, if you need me. I'll be out enjoying the night sky." I nodded and went back to my room but as I entered my room, I felt a strange feeling, like my body was hot… I had a hard on and I had an urge to have sex right now.

"Oh no…" I turned around and saw Dark standing right there giving me THE LOOK. She launched herself and pinned me on the bed.

"OH COME—" Before I can even say a thing, she kissed me forcefully. We broke apart with a string of saliva in our mouths.

"Don't worry… It's gonna be alright. Tonight, your evening will nice." She said to me. I tried to escape but it was no use, RESISTANCE WAS FUTILE at the moment. Her kiss was worse than Fluttershy's. 'Shy's kiss was more passionate and good while hers was forceful and… I dunno…

I don't know what I am doing anymore; I wasn't in control of my body anymore. We broke apart and she said.

"Hmmm… I like your taste, Ryan… I want more!" She demanded, and so I did what she said. She was lying on the bed while kissing me and my hand slipped into her marehood, she moaned and shouted

"AH! It feels better than…Uhm! Hooves!" Surprisingly, her marehood feels warmer than Fluttershy's but less tight. WAIT… WHY AM I THINKING ABOUT THIS? DANG IT, BRAIN YOU HAVE FAILED ME!

She then went down and licked my hard, long shaft. It felt good, she was skilled and like experienced. I felt something coming up and said:

"Dark… I'm… almost…" I said, I placed my hands over her head, forcefully deepthroating me until I reached my limit.

"AGH! DARK!" I shouted, she swallowed my whole semen and said.

"Mmmm… Your foal maker's juice tastes so sweet and delicious! Uhmmph! Harder, Ryan!" She demanded so I fingered her harder and faster.

"Ryan… It's… AGH!" Then there it was, her climax, her moan made the room tremble. I removed my finger and found out that my finger was covered in… BLACK LIQUID?!

"HOLEE FUCK WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" I shouted in shock, she giggled and said

"That's my cum, silly…" she said to me… So, her cum was black instead of a clear liquid. WOOOOW, EVERYTHING'S WRONG HERE.

"It's finally time, Ryan." She said to me while drooling, I knew what she meant…

"NO WAIT! Isn't there any other way to do this? Can we talk about this?" I pleaded, begging her so I cannot turn to a Reaper.

"I'm sorry but no… There is none." She giggled and aimed her marehood into my cock. Black juices from her vagina were dripping on my shaft. I closed my eyes, praying to God that he has to help me now…

***FWASHHH***

Before she could do that, a black flash appeared and blinded me. I rubbed my eyes to see another Unicorn mare with black fur, glowing left eye? Red mane with a black streak on it and a black star with a red dot on it. I looked at Dark, she was giving that pony an irritated look.

"What are you doing here, sister?" She said to her,

"Well, I'm just checking to see if you're fine." She said, my jaw dropped and I shouted

"OH COME ON! A SISTER? YOU HAVE GOT TO BE FUCKING SHITTING ME RIGHT NOW!"

"Hello! My name is Red Thunder, Dark's little sister!"

"AH FUCKING SHIT! NOOOO!" I shouted dramatically. The two sisters giggled at me.

"You look cute when you say that." Red said to me. I facepalmed, this can't be good…

* * *

Dark finally freed my from the lust spell. I grabbed my former polo clothes and put them back on.

"Go away, sister. I'm busy!" Dark said to her, irritated.

"I'm sorry, Dark, but we need you back at Shadowbane Glades."

"Why?"

"We're preparing Hash Night. Father and Mother need us to help them.

"They can help themselves, leave them."

"No can do, Dark."

"Fine, how long can I stay there?"

"A couple of days."

"WHAT?! A couple of days?! BUT I HAVE TO MATE WITH RYAN RIGHT NOW! I HAD HIM WHERE I WANT HIM, WHEN I WANT HIM!" She shouted in disagreement, with red aura developing her, which then hit me… Red is Rage…

"Deal with him later, we have to go. Hmmm… He seems kind of cute and I understand why you chose him."

"BACK OFF, SISTER! HE'S MINE!" She shouted.

"AW WHAT? Why?" she said in disappointment,

"Well, you can take his other human companion." She suggested.

"YAY!" she said in excitement

"WAIT, RAY?! ARE YOU SHITTING ME?!" the mares nodded sideways,

"OH COME ON!" I shouted.

"Consider yourself lucky, my lover. I'll be out in a couple of days… But you will still have my dark energy to help you."

"OH THANK GOD!" I shouted in joy. I was exhausted from the foreplay that happened a while ago and lied in bed.

"But when I return, we will suck both you and Ray dry of you milk…" She said to me giving me THE LOOK.

"OH COOOOME OOOON! NOW ME AND RAY WILL… AGGHH! Just… leave now." I shouted, rubbing my face. The mares giggled, and then a black flash appeared again, I looked to see them but they were gone. I shouted in anger, thinking about Dark Fusion and Red Thunder caused me to facepalm so hard. I wonder what happened to Ray while me and Dark were making out. I hope he doesn't get into an accident, so I wore my shoes and went out my room to find Ray.

**Ray's POV**

**The Canterlot Hospital, 8:45 PM**

I woke up, feeling pain in my chest. I was lying in a white bed in a hospital; I rubbed my head and tried to recall what happened a while ago.

_"Wow, it's beautiful tonight." I said as I looked down on the city. The wind was fair this night, but colder than before. I was flying through the sky when suddenly my stomach began to ache, and my hawk form began vanishing._

_"ARGGHH!" I shouted in pain and I saw myself falling through the skies and the next thing I knew was blackness._

_"Sir? Sir, are you alright? Sir?_" I heard a voice calling out to me.

"Sir?!" I snapped back and saw an Earth Pony beside me. She has fur as white is the clouds in heaven, light pink mane, light blue eyes, a nurse hat and a Red Cross for a Cutie Mark

"Are you alright?" she said to me

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just trying to recall something." I replied

"Well, my name is Nurse Redheart. I was transferred here from Pony Ville because of an emergency involving rich ponies."

"Hm… Okay, thanks for helping me, Nurse Redheart." I said to as I stood up

"No, you have to rest."

"I'm fine already. I'm a super human, so I am fine." I said to her.

"I have heard about you from the mares, Ray."

"Well, what did they tell you?"

"Your kindness that you showed and your amazing dance moves. I cannot believe how quickly it spread throughout Pony Ville."

"Huh… Well, what can I say? I'm amazing." I said, she smiled at me.

"Here, as a token of gratitude…" I concentrated on my abilities and spawned a rose from my hand.

"Oh my… Ray, that's kind of you…" She smiled, I leaned towards her and hugged her. This sudden action caused her in shock. She hugged me back.

"Do you want to… eat with me? My shift is almost over and I'm hungry."

"Sure thing, Nurse Redheart." We then broke apart,

"But have you recalled yet what happened to you?"

"I don't know… Maybe… Oh no… It's from Ryan and Dark Fusion!" The answer hit me like a freight train.

"Who's Dark Fusion?" she asked

"She is a Nightmare Unicorn." I said to her, her eyes widened in shock and terror saying:

"A NIGHTMARE— MMPH!" I covered her mouth, cutting her off

"SHUSH! Don't tell anyone about this, alright?" She nodded, I then removed my hand.

"But I thought they're a legend! They weren't supposed to be real!" She whispered.

"I know… Now please keep it a secret. Now, let's eat?" She nodded. And then we went out the hospital to eat.

**Ryan's POV**

**Canterlot Streets, 9:00 PM**

I took a walk out in the Canterlot streets trying to find my friends. I have to say that Canterlot is pretty much lively at night, considering ponies that are living here are busy about fancy stuffs. I kept walking until I saw Rarity with Fancy Pants talking to each other. I called out to them and asked her:

"Hey, guys. Have you guys seen Ray and the others? I can't seem to find them at the Castle." Rarity nodded sideways,

"No, dear, I haven't seen them. Wait, there they are now!" she said pointing out to them. I turned around and saw Ray and another pony walking together. I ran to them to get their attention,

"Yo, Ray! Wassup?" I said

"Not much, man. Hey, Ryan, meet Nurse Redheart. Nurse Redheart, Ryan Wilson." He introduced me to her.

"Hi!" I said to her.

"Oh yeah! I heard about you in Pony Ville! Your beautiful voice also spread around fast like lightning in Pony Ville!"

"Why thank you!" I said,

"Well, want to join us eat?" Ray said to me

"Well, I have to find the others. So, I can't"

"Well, that's a bummer, man. Oh well, see ya' later!" he then walked away and waved. I waved back and walked. When suddenly a black aura appeared in front of me only to see a scroll, I picked it up and read it.

_"Dear Human,_

_It has come to my attention that Dark Fusion, my daughter, has found a host to bond with and she always talk about you even her little sister ever since she returned. It has occurred to me about how fascinating and interesting your species are. I would like to meet you and talk to you about her since she doesn't like any stallions but you. I implanted a spell on this scroll, as you read, you will be teleported to Nightbane Glades. Good Luck, Human…_

_Sincerely,_

_Dark Fusion's Father"_

"OH COME ON!" I shouted while suddenly, a black aura engulfed my body. I tried to focus on my ring but it won't work. Then a few seconds, all I saw was darkness…

* * *

**_A/N: Enjoy the included Fluff with Fluttershy here! OH COME ON!_**


	12. Chapter 11: Unforeseen Consequences

**_A/N: Ryan and Ray have their own business to attend to. What happens to them next?_**

**_ HALF-LIFE REFERENCE INBOUND_**

* * *

**Chapter XI: Unforeseen Consequences**

**Ray's POV**

**Canterlot Café, 9:30 PM**

Rather than a buffet, we decided to eat at a café because the buffet is too much expensive and really crowded. Me and Redheart sat on a table while waiting for the waiter. The café is not that crowded, it's actually kind of nicer and peaceful in here… With the music playing and the cold air outside the windows**. **I looked at Redheart and saw that she was blushing.

"Redheart? What's with you?" I asked,

"Oh… It's because that I've never eat with someone before. It feels like… we're on a date." She said to me while blushing more.

"Well, don't be shy. After all, we're just eating together on a café." I said, patting her on the back. I looked up to see the waiter trotting towards us with the menus. I took the menus and gave one to Redheart and chose our food.

"Good evening sir, what will you order?" The fancy stallion asked. I took an apple juice and a salad while Redheart took a hay shake and an apple pie. The waiter thanked us and said that we'll have to wait for our food and trotted away.

"Oh! I forgot, I'm still wearing my mane net. Hehehe, I'll take it off." She said to me. She then took off her mane net and her mane swooshing at the wind and dropping at the back of her neck. If I saw that while drinking water, I could've spit water everywhere.

"Whoa… You look kinda good!" I said to her, she blushed and giggled

"Oh… Hihihihi… Thank you, Ray." I smiled.

"What else you have heard of me, Redheart?" I asked

"Well, lots of things! Like when you sang in stage and danced on the streets. We haven't seen such moves since Pinkie Pie's last biggest party!" She praised me.

"Well, I can do anything, from changing voices to flying up high in the sky and stuff."

"That's amazing. It quickly spread throughout Pony Ville. And that companion of yours? He's even more popular due to his amazing voice and talents."

"Yeah, I know right? Everyone loves Ryan. And I'm not even jealous!" I said while lying back.

"While everyone loves Ryan for his voice, everyone loves you for your kindness and your dance moves."

"Yeah, looks like me and Ryan are gonna be like superstars when we return to Pony Ville."

"Yeah you will!" We laughed together.

Me and Redheart talked for a while, she talked like how many patients she treated, her stay in Canterlot, how she got her Cutie Mark and stuff. The waiter came back with our drinks and set it down on the table. I grabbed my apple juice and drank it; I have to say, it tasted better than those branded apple juices back at Earth.

"… and then the Cutie Mark Crusader distributed those muffins to Pony Ville, and later that day, they were diagnosed with food poisoning!"

"Holy Crap, really?!"

"Yeah!" We laughed, I looked outside the window and wondered about if I want to go back to Earth or not… Well, Ryan has friends and families that he cares about while I was created in a damn test tube. The truth hurts y'know… My eyes turned purple on that thought.

"Ray, what's wrong with your eyes?" Redheart asked me

"Oh… When my eyes turn purple, it means that I'm depressed and sad. It's because that I found out that I have no families and I'm alone and I have no one… Well, Ryan is my bro, my friend."

"Aww…" She trotted towards me and gave me a warm hug, my eyes turned to yellow. I hugged her back, somehow the hug felt good than… Well, I mean I've never hugged a human before since I was born in a fucking test tube. We broke apart when suddenly, she kissed me.

***BOOM***

We broke apart and saw fireworks outside,

"Well, isn't that beautiful?" I said to her, I looked at her and saw that she was blushing deep red.

"Did… we just…" I asked her.

"Yeah… we did." She said to me. I blushed and sweat; I looked around, trying to escape this awkward situation and saw the waiter trotting towards us with our meal.

"Oh look! Our food is here!" I said. She went back to her seat, still blushing and the waiter placed our food on the table.

"Enjoy your meal, sir and madam." I nodded to the waiter and he trotted away. We ate our food silently, and then Redheart broke the silence

"Would you like some of my pie?" She said to me, I smiled to her and said.

"Sure, I'd like to. Thank you, Redheart." I took some of her pie and ate it. For the first time in my life, Redheart was the only pony that I can easily talk to, and somehow… I feel safe around her, I feel like peaceful and something like that… Some mares like me for mating purposes, and she haven't made a move on me yet. Which is a good thing since she's the first one that doesn't like me for my dick. The Mane 6 are really great friends and aren't really that bad but sometimes, they make a move on me. Fluttershy already got Ryan and mated with each other. Well…

"Mmm… This pie is really good. *Nom nom nom*" she giggled, the salad that I ate a while ago was delicious, so is this pie.

We finished our food and laid back for a while, watching the fireworks outside the window.

"They're beautiful, aren't they?" She said to me.

"Yes they are…" I looked to the right to see the waiter with the bill. Redheart read it and said.

"20 bits? Hmmm… Okay." She took out coins from her bag, my eyes turned green and I asked

"What are bits? Are those like your currency?"

"Yes, they are."

"Wow… Wait, are those coins pure gold?" She nodded to me.

"Nice! A gold coin can cost a fortune in our world!" I said excitedly

"How much?" she asked

"One gold coin can cost like a thousand dollars."

"Dollars? Is that your currency in your world?"

"No, in where I live it is. In our world there are different currencies. Pesos, Yen, Euros and etc."

"That's amazing, Ray. Come on, let's go." She said to me. We left the café and walked through the streets.

"It seems like ponies are returning back to their homes." I said

"Yeah, normally, ponies don't stay this late."

"Well, what're we gonna do now?" I asked her

"Well, I have to return to the hospital. My second shift just began."

"Okay, I'll see later you later, Redheart." She trotted towards me and gave me a hug. We then walked away. When suddenly, I was knocked back by Rainbow Dash.

"Ow… my nose…" I said, rubbing my nose.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, Ray! I was gonna check you at the hospital. I heard that you crashed, are you alright?" She asked me, she helped me up and I said

"Yeah, I'm alright Rainbow. Say, have you seen the Mane 6?"

"Well, they're at the castle, waiting for you."

"I was gonna return there. Hey, Rainbow… I've been meaning to ask you this…"

"What is it?" She asked blushing.

"LAST ONE TO THE CASTLE IS A ROTTEN EGG!" I shouted and ran to the castle with super speed.

"OH NO YOU DON'T" Then Rainbow Dash followed me. We avoided different obstacles but the last one was hard.

"RAINBOW! CAN YOU HANDLE THIS?!" I shouted back to her. In front of us was a bunch of trees and suddenly, time slowed down. I avoided the heavily dense trees with such skills. After I finally got out of the trees, I landed at the front of the castle door. Well, we ended up in a tie.

"Wow… *pant* *pant* you were great out there, Rainbow *huff* Dash!" I said, exhausted from the race.

"So were *pant* *pant* you…" She said to me. We walked in the castle and I wondered, I hope that Ryan will be alright, since I knew the he almost got raped by Dark again. Jesus, where is he now?

* * *

**Ryan's POV**

**Unknown Location, Unknown Time**

I woke up to see the aura gone and to see that I'm in grassland. But something was not right…

The grass and plants are dead, the sky was black and even the sun was black. It gave me a chill on my spine. I walked around the fields for a while, trying to go back to Canterlot but to no avail. When suddenly I heard a voice call out to me, like someone whispered to my ear. I turned around but to see no one there. Then again, I heard that voice again.

_"Human… Come to me."_

All of a sudden, I wasn't in control of my body anymore. Someone was controlling it, an aura engulfed my arms and legs.

"OH COME ON! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO DO THIS?!" I shouted, the voice doesn't seem to respond. My leg started to move on their own; I started to go with the flow and ignored my legs. I just watched everything, like those dead trees, horrifying creatures, rocks and stuff. The horrifying creature involves the birds; I mean, look at them! They look different, long beaks, sinister eyes and those scary wings, eyes glowing in different color. But they aren't doing anything, they are just chirping and doing normal bird stuff. But still, they look really fucking creepy. I'm like in a fucking parallel world, with evil shit and stuff. If Dark or her father did this for shits and giggles, I will be MAD. I mean, no shit, I can recite the oath of the Red Lanterns anytime! Wait, it doesn't work that way… Oh well!

I walked for like a limited time and saw a town up ahead. When I got near, the cottages looked different than in Pony Ville. All of them are colored black, red or green… Which is really fucking creepy… they also have iron fences.

And then after a while of walking and stuff, I was greeted by two unicorn colts guarding a large gate. They look like the soldiers at Canterlot but… Their eyes are glowing?

"WHO ARE YOU, CREATURE?! What is your business here?! SPEAK NOW!" The one on the right shouted.

"EY! I don't want to fight. I come in peace." I said, before the guards can even say anything, the voice spoke

_"Guards, let him in. Don't worry, I have him under control."_

"Understood, sir." The guards both said at the same time. They opened the gate and my legs are still pulling me and moving on their own. As I walked through the streets, I saw several weird ponies looking at me. Their fur, all dark… orange, red and several colors that to me is really strange and creepy. Like a town filled with creepiness…

I kept walking until I heard a filly say to her mother

"Mommy, what is that creature?"

"Oh, I don't know deary. But, it he is strange and I would like to be its host." She said looking at me.

"Alright… This place is getting creepier and creepier by the minute." I thought to myself.

"What an ugly creature!" I heard a colt say about me.

"Hey, shut the fuck up!" I shouted, he gave me a killer stare and gave him a cold and deadly stare, he backed up, scared.

"I will kill you, creature!" He said to me

"Ha! Bring it!" I said to him, I broke free of the spell that the voice gave me and I turned to a Red Lantern

"BRING IT! RAHH!" I shouted, expelling blood and vomiting. The colt backed up, shivering.

"THAT'S WHAT I THOUGHT!" I reverted back. And then the spell then came back.

"Wait… did I just became a Red Lantern without reciting the oath? Oh man, I'm so confused now" I thought to myself. I continued walking; the mares were giving me seductive look while the colts and stallions are giving me angry looks. I ignored them and continued walking. After 5 minutes of walking, I stopped and the aura vanished, I looked up to see that I was standing in front of a black cottage.

"Oh Jesus… What now?" I asked myself,

"Ahhh, Human… It is you at last, please come in." The voice called out to me, I placed my hand on the door and took a big gulp down my throat. I opened the door only to see a stallion sitting at a couch. He has dark green fur, brown glowing eyes, his mane was orange and he has a triangle with 3 dots for a cutie mark. He trotted towards me and observed me like a freaking specimen.

"Hmmm… You are strange, human. Dark was right."

"Yeah, I get that a lot. Say, are you the legendary Night Unicorns that I've heard about?" I asked

"Yes, we are, human. We hide ourselves from the other regular ponies because of our unstable magic and our hunger for spiritual energy."

"Yeah, uh-huh…"

"So tell me about yourself, human."

"My name is Ryan Wilson, I'm from Earth." I answered him.

"Fascinating! I am Greenfall, but you can call me Green, Mr. Wilson."

"Nice to meet you, Green. Where am I, anyway?"

"You're in our town called the Night Forge. That place where you awoke? That place is called Nightbane Glades, it is located at the darkest corner of Equestria where nopony ever dared to discover, and we were just preparing for a celebration."

"Is that so?"

"Yes. And I'm just so happy that Dark is finally home, ever since she was just a little filly, she dreamt of meeting another creature that is not from Equestria. One time, she didn't tell us that she was leaving and just vanished, I never thought that I would ever see her again." He said to me. Suddenly, a thought hit me like a fucking missile.

"WAIT, IS DARK HERE?!" I said

"No, she's at Nightbane Glades, helping for the celebration."

"WHAT?! OH COME ON! NOW SHE'S GONNA FUCK ME AGAIN LIKE CRAZY!"

"Don't worry; I'll try to talk to her."

"Whew… Thanks, Green. I don't even like her! And oh, between you and me… I have already someone I truly love; she's one of the pegasi. But please don't tell her, I'll fucking die if she knows this."

"WHAT?! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT KIND OF DANGER YOU PUT YOURSELF INTO?!" He whispered loudly.

"SHUSH! Just don't tell anyone. Okay?!" I whispered to him.

"Okay, I'll keep it. But I warned you, if she knows that you loved another pony rather than her…" He leaned in closer to my ear.

"…PREPARE FOR UNFORESEEN CONSEQUENCES…" He whispered to my ear, that sentence burned into my head. He trotted away from me and said

"Would you like some tea, Ryan?"

"Yes… T-That would be nice." He went to the kitchen while I sat on the couch. What Green said to me haunted my mind,

_"… PREPARE FOR UNFORESEEN CONSEQUENCES…"_

"If it means everything… I WILL." I said to myself, I couldn't believe what just happened.

So May God Help Me…

**Meanwhile, Somewhere Located at the Nightbane Glades**

"Sister, what a bad timing. I almost had him!" Dark said with annoyance.

"Well, sister. We know that you really do love him, but this is more important than him! Now let's get back to work." Red said to her. Dark sighed, thinking about the kinky things she would do with Ryan. When suddenly, a dark aura began surrounding her, she closed her eyes and opened them again with glowing eyes.

"Sister! I'm sensing something strange all of a sudden… Wait…" She said to Red, she grew a smirk on her face.

"What is it, sister?" Red asked her,

"I can sense Ryan's presence here. Father must've summoned him here! FINALLY No one can stop me now! Not even everyone I know! HAHAHAHA!" She shouted in extreme excitement.

"Can I have him, sister?"

"NO! HE'S ALL MINE!"

"Aww…"

"Yes… NOW I CAN MILK HIM DRY LIKE THE DESERT! I'M COMING FOR YOU, LOVER… JUST WAIT…" She said, with the look on her face.

**Back to Ryan,**

**Dark Fusion's Cottage, Unknown Time**

"GAH!" I shouted, I looked at the place only to see that I am safe. Green trotted out of the kitchen and asked

"Ryan? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah… It's just that I heard that Dark is coming for me."

"A vision?"

"No… It's like a hunch or something."

"Well, anyway, here's the tea." Green gave me a cup of tea, I took a sip and it was delicious.

"Thanks for the tea, Green." I thanked him,

"You are welcome, Ryan." We talked for a while, after that, I emptied the cup and stretched.

"*yawn* Well, thanks for everything, Green. Look, I'm tired; I'll just take a nap." I said to him

"Just take a nap on the couch, Ryan. I'll be outside and lock the doors so Dark and Red will not mate with you." He said to me, I nodded. He trotted outside and locked the door. I removed my shoes and laid on the couch. I closed my eyes and took a nice nap.

**Ray's POV**

**Canterlot Castle Throne Room, 11:30 PM**

"Ryan is missing?" Princess Celestia asked.

"Yes! We searched for him everywhere! From this castle to the streets of Canterlot!" Ray said in worry

"Hmmm… We have to find him." Twilight said to me.

"My guards will help on the search for Ryan. Don't worry, we'll find him eventually.

"PRINCESS, PLEASE HELP US! I DON'T WANT RYAN TO BE GONE FOREVER!" Fluttershy shouted in a quiet voice, she sobbed on the floor. Rarity trotted towards her and patted her on the back.

"Don't worry, Fluttershy. We'll find Ryan…" She said to her, she continued to sob

What ever happened to Ryan, I'm sure that it's Dark's fault. If we know someone that could have kidnapped him, that would be her. Oh Dear God, please help Ryan…

**Back to Ryan**

_"Ryan… Wake up."_

_I opened my eyes to see Max again in front of me,_

_"I forgot to mention that you can freely turn into any lantern you want without reciting the oaths."_

_"But then I'll be granted unlimited power! Which is a little too early for that."_

_"When you face the 9 opponents, the ring will start to form its symbol, granting you the power. But you can freely change into any lanterns without forming the symbol. Just channel your emotions into the ring and it will turn you to the lantern depending on what your emotions are." He explained to me_

_"So I can freely change without the ring giving me the final power?" I asked, he nodded_

_"The ring will form the symbol if you are facing the 9 opponents already."_

_"But why did you tell me this now? You could've just told me the last time we talked." I said to him_

_"Uhhh… yeah… I forgot about that." He smiled to me. Then he began to vanish_

I woke up and stretched. I stood up and saw that nobody was still around. I wonder if Ray and the others are alright. I hope that they wouldn't worry that much about me.

I was getting bored already so I decided to listen to some peaceful music. I grabbed my ear buds and listened to _Love Story Meets Viva La Vida by Jon Schmidt_

It was kind of peaceful and soothing to the soul… It kinda reminds me of Fluttershy… Oh, how I miss her already. I cannot believe that I gave her my virginity… Oh man, may God forgive me for my sins…

After the song ended, I looked around and saw a piano beside me.

"Why not?" I said to myself. So I stood up and opened the cover of the piano. I then started to play the piece _Siege of Madrigal by Martin O' Donnell from Halo._

It's been a loooong time since I played my piano back at Earth. I loved this song, it reminds me of the heroic things that I've done… Well… not that much.

***Knock* *Knock***

I heard a knock through the door,

"Who is it?" I called out.

"YOUR LOVER" I heard Dark through the door.

"OH COME ON!"

Well… This can't be good really….

* * *

**_A/N: Next… Red Blood_**


	13. Chapter 12: Red Blood

**_A/N: Oh man… I like the line "OH COME ON!"_**

**_Ryan's a lil' bit busy with Dark while Ray's going on about the disappearance of Ryan. OH GOD THIS IS GOING INTENSE!_**

**_And oh, HAPPY NEW YEAR GUYS! 2013 is finally over and it is the start of a brand new 2014! WHOOOOO! I might even do a New Year Special for Ryan and the gang._**

**_ANOTHER HALF-LIFE REFERENCE INBOUND_**

* * *

**Chapter XII: Red Blood**

"OH COME ON! CAN YOU AT LEAST LEAVE ME ALONE FOR ONE SINGLE MIN—I mean… Yes?" I said in a different tone of voice.

"Now, dear… Open the door, I know you're there." She said through the door. I am almost going to panic and lose my shit; I looked everywhere for an evading plan. Aha! I devised a plan to escape her. I slowly reached for the doorknob and opened it fast and at the blink of an eye, I used my ring to become invisible.

"Oh, RYAN! Come out, come out where ever you are!" She said while trotting like a slut.

"Are you sure that he is here, sister? It looks like no one is home." Red said to Dark.

"This is my time…" I thought to myself, I slowly walked out the door… Trying to be sneaky and to not screw Dark…

"Ryan! Where are you?!" Dark shouted even more. She looked everywhere, the kitchen, the living room, upstairs, the bedroom and etc.

I was nearing the door, OH SWEET FREEDOM! But suddenly, Dark used her magic on me, JUST AS I WAS TRYING TO RUN THE HELL OUT OF HERE!

"AH! LET ME GO, DARK! HOW DID YOU FIND ME?!" I said, struggling by her magic wrapped around me.

"Awww! Ryan, I really missed you! I can sense your energy and I can track you if you are near." She said holding me near to her and hugging me.

"You've been gone for an hour and you missed me that much?" I said to her with annoyance.

"I miss the times where you get upset and really mad at me." She said to me with a seductive look on her face.

"IT'S BECAUSE YOU KEPT ASKING ME A THOUSAND OF TIMES TO MATE WITH YOU! MOTHER FUCKING SHIT! FOR THE LAST FUCKING TIME, I DON'T WANT TO! NOW, LET ME GO!" I said with anger. It's funny, y'know? I sounded like Michael Jones from Achievement Hunter.

"Hihihihi! Sister, he looks so CUTE when he gets angry!" Red said to her sister, I looked at her, giving her the cold and deadly stare and pointed at her.

"AND YOU…" I said with anger still in my voice. She looked at me scared and shivering,

"Well, I should really thank you for cutting me off with Dark. If it wasn't for you, I could've been turned into a Reaper. So, thank you so much for that!" I said to her in a normal tone, her fear was gone and she stepped forward.

"Uhhh… You're welcome." She said to me with a nervous smile. Dark looked at her, jealous for giving her kindness rather than Dark.

"Come on now, Ryan. Let's mate!" She said to me with her tongue outside and drooling.

"My God… Your lust is more worse than 10 horny women! Holy JESUS!" I said to her, she giggled. She trotted towards me with THE LOOK on her face.

"Oh…Ryan…" She rubbed her marehood while licking her lips and looking at me. She released me from her spell and cleaned myself.

"Now, now Dark… I don't want to turn into a freaking Reaper. Besides, you'll find someone else right?" I said with a nervous tone in my voice, she smiled at me.

"Oh, my dear Ryan. You'll enjoy being a reaper, really… And besides, I already chose you as my host and lover." She said to me with an evil giggle… I knew that I was already hopeless, I have to escape her. Sometimes, I ask myself how… But this time, I didn't.

So, I ran upstairs at the speed of light. I ran into halls until I hid in a dark room.

"What the hell?" I whispered to myself. I tried to find the light switch but I can't seem to find them. So, I used my ring as a light source in order to see what's inside the room. But when I did, I saw the room has gothic materials, walls were black, and her bed has black covers, dressers and stuff. The room is lacking windows and light; I saw candles on the either side of her bed, standing on the nightstands. I snapped my finger and surprisingly, it produced a flame. I lit up the two candles but it was still dark so I left my ring's light on.

"Ohhh Ryan! I'm coming!" Dark said outside the door.

"Shit!" I cursed. I looked around trying to find a perfect hiding spot, but I had no choice but to hide under the bed. Dark entered the room trying to look for me,

"Ryan, show yourself! There's no point in hiding anymore!" She said, trying to catch my attention. Suddenly, angry thoughts came into my mind

_I DON'T WANT ANYMORE!_

_I'M SICK OF DARK TRYING TO MATE WITH ME!_

_I HATE HER!_

_I… I'LL…_

"…KILL HER!" I shouted. Just as she looked under the bed, she didn't find me. But when she stood up, she saw me on top of her bed with red aura developing me. Due to the anger and rage, my heart was rendered useless and tried to expel my blood in a violent manner like vomiting.

"dArK! i'M cOmInG fOr YoU!" I said to her in distorted voice.

"It's that strange magic again…" She said to herself. I used my ring to hold her and launched towards her, strangling her while being held by the light of my ring.

"HAHAHAHA! DIE!" I laughed like a maniac, she used her horn to push me back but it was no use. I vomited blood on her face, gaining the upper hand. I lifted my right arm and balling my fist, punching her hard on the face.

"Ow! Wow, Ryan. That actually hurts. Hihihihi!" She giggled, she used her magic to levitate me and yet surprisingly, her magic was more powerful than my ring.

"DARK! RELEASE ME AND FIGHT ME! FIGHT ME LIKE A—"Suddenly, all I saw was blackness.

_I woke up again in the same white room where Max usually talks to me, and then he walked in again._

_"Max! What is it now?" I asked him, he walked a few steps towards me and said:_

_"Wow, Ryan. You overused the Red Lantern's power." He said to me,_

_"Wait, how did I overuse it?" I asked him another question. He then used his abilities to show me what happened._

_"Your hatred towards Dark is more powerful than I thought it would be. And you still haven't unlocked the ring's full potential yet. Once a user overuses one of the power of the lanterns, his or her ring will run out of power and cannot be used for a limited time." He explained to me._

_"Ohhh… but I really hate Dark so much that I couldn't control it!" I said to Max._

_"Look, Ryan. You have to go with the flow, or else you'll give away everything and risk Fluttershy's life." As soon as I heard that, I gritted my teeth in anger._

_"Fine…" I said. Come to think of it, Dark isn't doing this because she wanted to; it's because she __**has**__ to. And she isn't that bad when you get to know her._

_"Good. I'll just continue the time." He said to me_

_"Wait, you stopped time?" I asked, my eyes widening._

_"Yes. After I resume time, revert back to normal and go with the flow, just as I said."_

_"Okay." Then the room began vanishing._

"—MAN!" I shouted, then after reverting back to my senses, I returned to normal.

"My, my… Have you calmed down yet, my lover?" She asked me, still holding me using her magic.

"Yeah… yeah, I'm fine…" I said to her, she looked at my ring and giving a suspicious look.

"Ryan, that ring of yours is causing too much trouble for us. It's got to go; besides, you already have powers." She said to me, she used her magic to remove my ring but to no avail.

"What? Your ring cannot be removed! It's stuck!" She said to me with shock in her voice. I smiled at her.

"It's no use, Dark. It's already attached to me and it cannot be removed forever." I said, she licked her face with my blood on it, and then gave me a lustful look.

"Hmmm… I like your taste, Ryan. It makes me feel hot." She said to me. Well, I gave up hope and tried to go with it. I leaned in closer and kissed her, and somehow… Her kiss was actually good than before. More passionate and good than when she kissed me back at Canterlot.

"Looks like my lover is getting attached to me…" She said to her, licking her lips.

"Well… I gave up hope already so… Let's do it." We stood up and Dark went to her bed. I removed my clothes leaving my boxers and went to bed with Dark, continuing to kiss her.

"Hey, I've been meaning to ask you. What's wrong with stallions? Why don't you like to mate with them?" I asked her, she looked into my eyes as she explained.

"I find stallions colts very, very boring and pathetic. I've always wanted my lover and host to be unique and special…" She said to me,

"Well… that explains it. In our world, it is totally illegal to have sex with animals. We only do that to each other. That's the law and we should follow it."

"Aww… Well it's too late for that now, Ryan." She said to me, leaning closer and closer.

"Well, I guess it is…" I sighed; I leaned in closer and kissed her… The kiss felt better than before.

"I feel… hot. It's like… I really want to mate with you now, Dark." I said to her, she smirked when suddenly; I came back to my senses.

"OH NO… DID I JUST SAY THAT I REALLY WANT TO MATE WITH YOU, DARK?" I asked, shocked. She smirked again and nodded.

"OH COME ON! YOU HAVE FAILED ME AGAIN, BRAIN!" I dramatically shouted, holding my head. Dark looked at me and giggled.

"Well, come on now. Ryan, let's continue!" she said to me, I looked back and continued kissing her, but before that, I said

"But we will only do foreplay. Any kind of penetration, I will not allow. Understood?" she nodded to me. And then we continued making out. She slid down the covers and slowly removed my boxers, revealing my shaft. She used her hooves to rub my dick and it felt uncomfortable for me.

"Dark, stop using your hooves. It hurts and uncomfortable." I said to her, she smiled and giggled. Instead of using her hooves, she used her mouth. **_(Insert Dramatic Sound here)_** Her tongue was merely inches away from my dick until we saw Green bust through the door.

"Get away from him, daughter!" He yelled at Dark, Dark looked at him.

"No father! I'm not a little filly that you used to treat anymore! My magic is more stronger than you!" Dark said to her father. Green made a smirk and said

"Don't underestimate me, daughter. A while ago, I learned something new." Green said to her. Then suddenly, a strange colored aura begins surrounding his horn and shot out a blast at Dark, unfortunately, she dodged it.

I tried to do something just to escape this family fight. Just as Green was about to shoot at Dark again, I lounged myself towards my clothes and used my ring to quickly put them on. I then jumped back to the living room. I sat on the couch while hearing like chaos upstairs. I saw Red walk out the kitchen, she looked at me and said.

"Ryan? What're you doing here? Aren't you supposed to—"I cut her off, pointing upstairs, meaning that Green and Dark are having family problems.

"Ohhh… Well, I have to go back to the kitchen." She said to me, I nodded to her and she trotted back to the kitchen. I wonder how Green is doing…

**Meanwhile…**

"Stop this now, daughter! It doesn't have to be this way!" Green said to her daughter. Dark shot an electric bolt to Green but he dodged it.

"No! YOU STOP! If you're looking for a fight, then bring it!" She said to him.

**(Just to cut the long part… SEVERAL MINUTES LATER)**

"ENOUGH, DARK!" I heard Green say. I stood up and went upstairs to check on him.

"Hey, guys. You fighting for 10 minutes now, com—WHOA!" I closed my eyes, and as I opened them… I saw that I was able to hold the blast that Dark was about to shoot at Green.

"How are you… able to do that?" Dark asked me.

"I… don't know…" I said. After a few seconds, the energy ball disappeared. I saw Green trapped Dark in a black, transparent shield.

"THIS IS UNBELIEVABLE!" Dark shouted. Green then charged his horn and trotted towards Dark.

"I'm sorry to do this, daughter. But I have to." He then placed his horn on Dark's head and a bright flash appeared. I rubbed my eyes to see Dark laying on the ground.

"What did you do to her, Green?" I asked, she trotted towards her and carried her.

"I casted a memory spell on her. She will not remember anything that had happened and who you are. But her personality will be that of when she was a filly." He explained to me. I sighed and rubbed my face.

"Whew! Thanks, man. I owe you one." I said to him,

"No need, Ryan." He said to me smiling. We looked at Dark to see that she was slowly waking up. She looked at us; she gave a happy face to Green while a confused look at me. She hugged Green saying

"Father? What is that creature doing at our house?" She said, hugging Green.

"I'll explain it later, daughter. Now go downstairs, your mother and sister are preparing for lunch." She said to Dark, she smiled and went downstairs.

"Hey, Ryan. You should come eat with us. You should meet my wife and Dark's sister." He said to me, I smiled at him.

"Sure, I already know Red Thunder. She has a craving for me too y'know."

"Don't worry, if she ever makes a move on you. I'll do to her what I did with Dark." He said.

"Thanks, man. I'll be with you in a minute." I said to him, he nodded and trotted outside the room. I quickly closed the door, and wondered about the condition of Ray and the others. So, I tried contacting them using my telepathy powers. Hey, if Max said that the ring can do anything, then I'll try to do it. I finally got in touch with Ray,

_"Ray! Ray, it's me." _I said to him like I was inside his head.

"Ryan? Ryan! Ryan, we've been looking everywhere for you! Where are you? What happened? Is everything alright?"

_"I'm fine, Ray. Calm down—" _And then I was being cut off.

"CALM DOWN?! HOW CAN I CALM DOWN IF FLUTTERSHY AND THE MANE 6 ARE LOOKING EVERYWHERE FOR YOU?! FLUTTERSHY IS PROBABLY CRYING RIGHT NOW ABOUT YOU!" He shouted angrily.

_"RAY! I said calm down. Just inform everyone that I'm fine. Dark's father brought me here at an unknown place and I am okay. I'll inform you if anything happened to me, okay?" _I said to him.

"Okay, just… be careful okay?" he said to me with worry.

_"I will, tell Fluttershy that I love her and I'll be out in a couple of days."_

"Okay, then. Goodbye." He said to me and I cut the connection. I opened the door and went downstairs to join Green to lunch. I entered the kitchen and am greeted by a Nightmare that is unfamiliar to me. She has black fur, gray mane, glowing right eye and a red octagon with 6 black dots for a Cutie Mark.

"Oh, good afternoon. You must be the human that Red was talking about. Ryan, am I right?" she said to me, I went to my sit and said

"Yes, ma'am; I am Ryan Wilson." I said to her.

"My name is Black Star. But you can call me Black or Star, whichever you want."

"It is nice to meet you, Black Star." I smiled to her, and then Red gave me my food… Which is a sandwich filled with maggots and dirt…

"Uhhh…" I said looking at the food; this is bad since I have a very bad gag reflex. Well, not that bad. Green noticed that I'm not eating my food,

"Ryan? Is there something wrong? You look kind of sick." He said to me. I looked at them and saw them eating the sandwich.

"Excuse me… for a minute please… Where is the bathroom?" I asked, they pointed to where the bathroom is and excused myself. I kneeled on the toilet and vomited.

"*hurl* What the fuck is wrong with them people…" I said to myself, and then I continued vomiting. I went out the bathroom for like 3 minutes and went back to sit on the couch.

"Ryan? What happened to you?" Black Star asked me. My head ached and held it.

"We humans do not eat that kind of food. We eat food like, pork, vegetables and fish. Edible food for us humans; Oh God, I think I'm gonna be sick again." I went to the bathroom and puked again. I flushed the toilet and went outside.

"Oh… Sorry, we didn't know. Looks like you're not eating then." Green said to me.

"Oh no, no. Don't be; besides, I got food on my pocket." I said as I pulled out a chocolate bar and ate it.

"Oh, okay." He said to me, I nodded and went to the living room. I leaned forward to peek at the family eating their disgusting maggot sandwich. Green and Black were eating silently, Dark noticed me and gave me a confused look, while Red gave me THE LOOK while licking her maggot sandwich like a motherfucking lollipop. I almost puked and stopped looking at them. Jesus, what kind of world am I in? I got bored and pulled out my phone to listen to some awesome music; I closed my eyes for a while. I played the song _Little Lion Man by Mumford & Sons._

_Weep for yourself, my man, _

_You'll never be what is in your heart_

_Weep little lion man, _

_You're not as brave as you were at the start_

_Rate yourself and rake yourself, _

_Take all the courage you have left_

_Waste it on fixing all the problems _

_That you made in your own head_

_But it was not your fault but mine_

_And it was your heart on the line_

_I really fucked it up this time_

_Didn't I my dear?_

_Didn't I my..._

I opened my eyes when Green awoke me. I looked at them and saw that they were giving confused looks. I know what they were looking at, and so I explained what my phone is and stuff. The family looked at it in awe,

"Now I know why Dark really loves you, you are more advanced in technology than us." Green said to me, I smiled at them.

"Yeah, I get that a lot." I said to them.

"Well, we have to leave. We're ready to go." Black said to me. I stood up and stretched my arms; we then left the cottage walked. As we walked, I felt something brushing against my leg. I looked down to see Red giving me a lustful look while smiling.

"Well… Since Big Sister's memories are temporarily removed. Can I finally mate with you?" she asked me. I stopped walking for a split second and then continued walking.

"No. Nope. Nahhh. Not. Nein." I said to her. She looked at me with those puppy dog eyes, I facepalmed and said

"Oh come on! I had already enough sex for today. Can you just leave me alone?" I said to her. She made a cute pout that made me chuckle. I stopped walking and kneeled down to her.

"Look, I've been traumatized several times by Dark trying to have sex with me. And I'm just lucky that your father was there to help me. But you're a good friend, so if it makes you feel any better. Here…" I concentrated on the light of my ring and made a white rose. Red Thunder was happy and gladly took the rose. She hugged me and said

"Thanks, Ryan!" She said to me, we broke apart and kissed her on the forehead. I saw that she is blushing deep red. I chuckled, and continued walking.

We were talking for a while, like all of the events that happened here at Night Forge.

"What world do you come from, Mr.?" Dark trotted near me and asked me. I said to her while brushing her mane.

"I come from Earth." I said to her.

"Wow, I've always wanted to meet another creature from another world." She said to me. I smiled at her. As we walked, I still saw many Night ponies staring at me; mares were giving me seductive looks while the colt and stallions were giving me hostile and angry looks which made the atmosphere very tense. I ignored them and brought out my ear buds and listened to some sweet music. I pulled out my sunglasses and played _I Get Around by The Beach Boys, _an old-school classic.

_Round round,get around_

_I get around _

_Yeah_

_Get around ooooooo_

_I get arond_

_From town to town_

_Get around round round i get around_

_Im a real cool head_

_Get around round round i get around_

_Im making real good bread_

_I'm gettin' bugged driving up and down the same old strip_

_I gotta finda new place where the kids are hip_

_My buddies and me are getting real well known_

_Yeah, the bad guys know us and they leave us alone _

_I get around_

_Get around round round I get around_

_From town to town_

_Get around round round I get around_

_I'm a real cool head_

_Get around round round I get around_

_I'm makin' real good bread_

_Get around round round I get around_

_I get around_

_Round_

_Get around round round oooo_

_Wah wa ooo_

_Wah wa ooo_

_Wah wa ooo_

I snapped my fingers to the beat of the music. We walked for a while and saw that we are no longer in Night Forge and we are Nightbane Glades. I turned off my phone and kept it inside my pocket.

"Well, here we are. I'll go find the other Nightmares and colts. Honey, you'll stay here with them." Green said to his wife. She nodded and trotted away from us. I decided to chill back and relax on the dead grass while we wait for Green to come back. I saw Dark, next to me hiding behind her mane and being shy. I chuckled, and then I motioned here to come here; she trotted towards me but she tripped, knocking me back with her. I opened my eyes to see that she was on top of me, we blushed and stood up and fixed ourselves.

"Ehehehe… Here, Dark, sit on my lap." I said to her, she then rested on my lap and brushed her mane. I looked at her and thought that she was actually kind of cute when her sexual lust is not overtaking her. I looked to my right and saw Red giving me a jealous look.

"Tsssss… Come here, Red." I motioned her to come here, she trotted towards me and rested on my lap.

"Hahaha, How sweet." Black Star said to me, I chuckled and said

"Well… No mare can resist me… I think?" I said, Black giggled but it soon faded away.

"But you better prepare…" She said, it sent a chill up down my spine when I heard that. I looked at her.

"Prepare for w-what?" I asked, she trotted towards me and whispered in my ear.

"PREPARE FOR UNFORESEEN CONSEQUENCES."

It's that sentence again… haunting me like a record stuck on replay. My mind completely flew away and I froze for seconds… I then heard a voice calling out to me.

"Ryan? RYAN!" Black Star shook me. I snapped back and looked everywhere.

"Star? What happened?" I asked her,

"I told you that you must prepare because Hash Night is a celebration where we all mate all night without stopping and such, and then suddenly, you didn't respond and I tried to get you back." She said to me,

"Well, I'm fine now." I said to her, somehow those 4 words are scary and creeping me out and I do not want to hear that again.

"Hash Night, huh? Isn't that like Rutting Day?" I said to Black

"Yeah, for the regular ponies. Hash Night is about come in a couple of days but for Rutting day, it will come in a couple of weeks. So, we are early than them." She said to me, I chuckled to that statement.

"Ooookay…. That is kind of weird and disgusting… Well…. It's not my problem, so who the hell cares?" I said. I looked up to the skies and wondered about the condition of Fluttershy and the others.

* * *

**Ray's POV; The Next Morning**

**The Canterlot Guest Room, 9:00 AM**

"Ryan said to me that he is fine and will be out in a couple of days." I said to the Mane 6, Fluttershy was beside me, crying.

"At l-least…*sniff* He is f-fine…" She said, I brushed her mane, telling her that all will be fine.

"Where is he now?" Twilight said to me,

"I don't know, he hasn't told me where he is. But he'll inform me if anything happened to him" I told them. And then suddenly, my head began to ache painfully.

"AGH!" I grunted in pain,

_"Ray, it's me." _Ryan called me,

"Ryan! How are you?" I said to him with worry,

_"I'm fine, but I have something to tell you." _I then listened to him.

_"Return to Pony Ville and wait for my return. I'll be waiting for you there."_

"What? Why?" I asked him

_"I had a gut feeling stronger than before that tells me when I get back in Equestria, I'll land in Pony Ville. So you have to meet me there and wait." _

"Okay, I'll meet you there."

_"Wait, I need to talk to Fluttershy." _

"How? You are only able to talk to my head." I said to him, confused.

_"Just touch her head and I'll be able to talk to her." _He said to me, I looked at Fluttershy and touched her head.

_"Hey, there 'Shy…"_

"Ryan, you idiot! Why didn't you tell me that you were leaving! I was worried about you!"

_"Well, I'm sorry 'Shy. I was walking down the streets of Canterlot when Dark's father teleported me to this creepy place."_

"Ryan… you idiot…"

_"Don't worry, 'Shy. I'll be fine, honey."_

"Okay… I love you, Ryan. Be careful…"

_"I will… I love you too, 'Shy. I'll meet you back at Pony Ville" _and then the connection was off.

"What did Ryan say?" Rarity asked me, I looked down and said

"We have to go back to Pony Ville. We'll wait for him there." I said to them, Applejack took a step forward.

"Why?" she asked,

"We have to, because Ryan said so." I said to them.

"Come on, we'll take the train." Twilight said to me. We then fixed our things and went to the train station. We then went to the ticket booth and bought tickets,

"ALL ABOARD!" The train conductor shouted, we then entered the train and sat on our seats. I looked outside to see us leaving Canterlot. I felt a brush on my left arm and saw Pinkie Pie with a sad face.

"Is Ryan going to be okay?" She said to me, it's the first time that I saw Pinkie Pie sad like that. I hugged her and said,

"Yeah, he's alright. Don't worry…" I said to her, and then suddenly she jumped and shouted in excitement.

"YAY! WE'RE GOING TO SEE RYAN AGAIN! MORE PARTIES!" As I saw her jump in excitement, I chuckled.

"You should dance and sing again! That way, the parties that I'll make will be more fun-tastic! Get it? FUN-TASTIC!"

"Yeah, suppose I will." I continued to look at the window. The trip was really long and boring so I took a nap.

_"Good morning, Ultron. How are we today?" _

_I opened my eyes to see that I was contained in some kind of test tube. I tried escaping but it was no use. I was paralyzed._

_"What do you want?" I said to him_

_"We just want to run some more test."_

_"NO! GET ME OUT OF HERE!"_

_"No, you have to stay here Ultron. You cannot escape here." I saw as the head of the project told me._

_"You… I will never forgive you. If I get out of here, I'll—"_

_"You'll what? There's nothing you can do!"_

_"NO!"_

_"You have no family, you have no friends. YOU ARE JUST NO-ONE!" he said to me, I gritted my teeth and shouted_

_"I'll KILL YOU!"_

_"Mr. Kleiner, please get him back to the test chambers." The head… Eli Vance, sent me back to the chambers, the last time I saw him… He smiled_

_"NOOOO!"_

"NOOOOO!" I woke up in a jolt, bathing in cold sweat. I heard hoofsteps behind me and saw the Mane 6 trotting towards me.

"Ray! Is everything alright?" Rarity asked me

"Yeah… I'm fine… It's just a night mare I had." I said to them, Rainbow Dash sat next to me and said

"Here, I'll stay with you." She said to me, I smiled to her and said

"T-Thanks, Rainbow Dash." She blushed, and the Mane 6 went back to their seats. I laid back and sighed. I rubbed my face and tried to recall the dream.

But no…

It was too horrifying for me to recall it, so I looked outside and decided to not take a nap. I wondered about the condition of Ryan, I hope he is alright.

May God Help Him.

* * *

**_A/N: A long chapter, I must say. Normally, I would do 3,000 words but this has 5,000. Consider it as a gift. Happy NEW YEAR GUYS!_**


	14. Announcement

**Announcement:**

**Hey guys, I've been thinking about this and I think I'll be doing it**

**I'll be moving my Bonus Chapters into FiMFiction, or my whole story.**

**Shall I do it or not?**

**Because if I don't, my bonus chapters can be removed for copyright.**

**And I can't post them by saying "This story's plot is not mine"**

**Or can I?**

**If I can, then that's swell**

**If I can't then it's packing time.**

**But still, I want to ask you about your opinions.**

**Shall I move everything to FiMFiction or not?**

**And oh, for those complaining about my grammar,**

**Please bear with it**

**I'm trying my best to make it more understandable**

**I'm not that good yet at English but please,**

**I'm trying my best to do that.**


	15. Chapter 13: Apprehension

**_A/N: stopped working, due to trauma from the internet. Please enjoy the rest of the story and be safe! Sorry for the delay, it's just school and internet getting to him. So I'm gonna replace him for a while, I'm Deadpool by the way. Slendy was in his room crying about My Little Dashie, Bittersweet, Past Sins and Friendship is Tragic (Oh God, that was he was so freaking depressed after her read the last one). Also, I removed a lemon scene here, DON'T ASK. Traumatized and depressed, he placed me in charge and write the story so… ENJOY OR PERISH!_**

**_CHIMICHANGAAAAAAS!_**

**_Apprehension: a feeling of anxiety or fear that something bad or unpleasant will happen._**

* * *

**Chapter XIII: Apprehension**

The trip took like an hour, faster than what I expected. Normally, the train would take 2 hours and a half to arrive in Pony Ville. Weird, but fine… The train then halted to a stop and we exited the train and parted ways. But Rarity noticed me and asked,

"Darling? Aren't you coming with us?" I turned around and replied

"No, I'm going to meet someone—err… somepony at the hospital. I'll see you guys later." I said to her and she nodded as the Mane 6 trotted away. I have no idea on where the hospital is located so I asked somepony about the directions.

I walked around Pony Ville just to find the hospital but then suddenly, several fillies surrounded me,

"Excuse me mister, but are you Mr. Ray?" they asked me, I smiled to them and nodded yes. Their smiles widened and took out some paper,

"Can I have your autograph?"

"Sure thing." I said to them as I gave them my autograph and one by one, they left with smiles on their faces. It feels really good to make people happy, it's the first time that this happened to me since that… experiment. But it doesn't matter anymore, I'm popular and that's fine but it doesn't mean that I have to brag about it every single minute.

Everyone thanked me and left happily, and then I continued walking to the direction of the hospital. It took me 10 minutes to get there but I finally arrived at the hospital; as I walked in, so many patients were injured yet so few, then I heard whispers,

"Is that the guy who amazingly danced in the street?"

"Wow… he looks really handsome!"

"I really want his autograph."

Well… Ryan isn't the only one with amazing talents, I guess. I walked up the counter and asked the counter maid and asked,

"Excuse me miss, but I'm looking for a pony named Nurse Redheart?"

"Oh, yes. She is at the roof, sir. She just came back from Canterlot, you can take the stairs."

I thanked her and went upstairs to meet her. I arrived at the roof and opened the door and saw her staring blankly at the blue sky… her blue ocean eyes and her pink hair gracefully swaying with the wind. She was so beautiful…

I walked toward her and she turned around to look at me, she smiled joyfully and said

"Ray! You're finally back! I am so glad to see you." She said to me as she hugged me tight, and I hugged her back. Yeah, it's great to be back…

"Me too, Redheart…" I let her go, but I noticed something. Something was wrong with her, so I kneeled to her and placed my hand to her cheek,

"Redheart, is there something wrong? If there is, tell me. I'm an open guy after all." I said assumingly. She looked at me and smiled, letting out a tear from her eyes.

"Ray, I have something to tell you…" She said to me, I leaned closer to her, giving her the 'Sure, tell me' signal. And then she took a deep breath and began,

"Ray… I love you…"

Her words shocked me and pierced through my heart, I have never felt this feeling for a long time that I never thought I would. So before I can even say anything, she kissed me passionately on the lips… and it felt good. Better than Trixie's kiss from a while back. Trixie's kiss was forceful and uncomfortable while Redheart's kiss was so… passionate and loving. We broke apart; she looked at me with her beautiful oceanic eyes and spoke,

"Ray… I understand that you're not a stallion but… I chose you as my special someone. I love you so much with all my heart, Ray…"

No words came out of my mouth after her sentence… I was speechless. Redheart was the only mare that understands me and cares for me… Well, Ryan too was like my own brother because he treated me like the bestest friend all the time…

The feeling grew stronger, more accurate and now it's so clear to me… I AM IN LOVE WITH HER; and then my eyes turned into the color pink and mean one single thing. My stomach began having butterflies, and then I looked at her, and began,

"I… I love you too, Redheart." I finally said it… those three words that came from the heart. I never thought that this would happen… so I hugged her and she hugged me back, but when suddenly, I noticed something warm dripping on my pants. So I looked to see her marehood wet and dripping juices on my pants.

"Oh! I am terribly sorry about that, it's just because of the heat…" She said to me looking away, blushing. I chuckled and spoke,

"Redheart… Do you… want to mate with me?" I asked, my throat drying… And then she looked at me, smiling.

"Do you want to?"

"Whatever suits you…" I said to her, and then she smiled. I don't care what they say about having sex with ponies, but it's unbelievable to say that I really do want to 'do' it with her. But this is some other universe we're talking about.

She then proceeded to kiss me, passionately. And then all of a sudden, we're tongue wrestling; her tongue was dancing along with my tongue with her arms wrapped around my neck.

"Ray… I want to see it." She said to me as we separated. I looked at her and nodded, so I took off my leather jacket and the rest of my clothes on the floor, continuing to kiss Redheart.

"Wait… What if someone catches us up here?" I asked

"Don't worry, no one will." She said in an assuring tone, I smiled again. So I took off my boxers and I was now completely exposed. And then she laid on her back, signaling me to insert my shaft into her hot marehood. I kneeled to her, lining it to her wet pony pussy,

"Are you ready?" I asked.

"Yes, but be gentle. It's my first time, by the way."

"You and me both, Redheart." I said to her, and then I inserted it slowly inside her marehood. It felt strange, considering it is my first time. It was warm and soft and tight, and it felt really good that it sent a shiver up my spine.

"Uuumph! Ahh…" She moaned,

"Redheart… Do you want me to…"

"No… don't take it out… Please… proceed." She said to me. And so I did; I slowly moved back and forth, she moaned louder but quieter…

"Ahhh…. Faster…" She requested, and then I moved even faster as I was kissing her and moaning in my mouth and my hand fondling her marehood, adding more pleasure into her. Our lips separated, and I spoke,

"Redheart… I-I'm going to…" I stuttered, moving even faster than before,

"Do IT!" She shouted….

Closer…

It's coming closer…

"HAAAHH!" I shouted. And there it was, our climax together… filling her marehood with my hot seed, and collapsing to the floor with her.

"That… was amazing… Redheart…" I said, panting in exhaust and tired.

"Yeah… I love you, Ray." She said to me facing me. I smiled and laid back as we watched the open, blue skies…

**Ryan's POV**

**Nightbane Glades, Time is Unknown**

BORED! I'm so getting bored in Night Shine Blades whatever the fuck it is. Luckily, I made a Rubik's Cube out of the light in my ring and tried to solve it.

"What is that?" Dark asked me,

"It's called the Rubik's Cube. It's like a puzzle where you scramble this cube and try to get it back to its original place." I explained to her as I scrambled the cube and try to solve it.

"Hmmm… Front inverted, down inverted, right down… Hmmm…" I said to myself while looking at the cube. And Dark was looking at me, amazed at my skills at solving at the cube.

"There! It is finished!" I said to myself, Dark's and Red's eyes widened, amazed at my skills and intelligence upon solving the hardest puzzle in my world. I looked at them and gave them the cube.

"Not only you're awesome, but also you're smart!" Black Star praised me. I chuckled, and laid back. Unfortunately, I'm still bored as hell. So I pulled out my phone and played some music.

"While Green is busy, let's listen to some music shall we?" I said to them and they nodded in response so I played _Safe and Sound by Capital Cities_

_I could lift you up_

_I could show you what you wanna see_

_And take you where you wanna be_

_You could be my luck_

_Even if the sky is falling down_

_I know that we'll be safe and sound_

_We're safe and sound_

_I could fill your cup_

_You know my river won't evaporate_

_This world we still appreciate_

_You could be my luck_

_Even in a hurricane of frowns_

_I know that we'll be safe and sound_

_Safe and sound_

_We're safe and sound_

_Safe and sound_

_We're safe and sound_

_Hold your ground_

_We're safe and sound_

_Safe and sound_

After the song ended, my boredom vanished. But I noticed something about Dark, is she crying?

"Dark, are you crying? What's wrong?" I asked her, wiping her tears and began

"It's what my Dad used to tell me… that we'll be always safe and sound. One time, Sprawls attacked Night Forge. I was a little filly once, and Dad protected me from the Sprawls and said that we're safe and sound and we don't have to worry anymore. He said that I should join him fight but I was weak and defenseless… So I told him that I can't…" She sobbed even more. Actually, I pity her. Seeing that emotion on her face made me feel sorry for her, so I hugged her and brushed her mane.

"Don't worry Dark, you'll get stronger one day. I'll support you because; I know that you're more than you think you are. Even in a tidal wave of mysteries, you will still find your true potential." I said to her, she stopped crying and looked at me smiling and then she hugged me back.

"Thank you, Ryan. That's so kind of you." She said to me as she nuzzled in my chest. She's not so bad after all; I would like to be her friend but not her sex buddy. I'm glad that she would be like this for an hour or longer, so I can rest from all of those 'Oh-Ryan-I-Want-To-Mate-With-You' scenarios.

I looked at Red and she was giving me the jealous look then the puppy eyes. I chuckled at her and spoke,

"Oh Jesus Christ… Come here, Red." I said to her as I hugged them both in my arms under the… What the hell is this, sun and moon combined? Oh Jesus H.!

When suddenly, a bright green flash appeared right before our eyes and looked to see Green standing there with a scared look at his face.

"Sprawls… they're coming this way!" he said panting. Recalling what Celestia said to me was Sprawls are Nightmares and Colts that didn't eat much spiritual energy.

Suddenly, we heard screams and panic at a certain distance.

"Good God…" I said to myself.

"We need to fight back. Ryan, can you fight?" He asked me, I nodded in response.

"Great, let's go!"

We then ran towards the Sprawls and attacked them. I was the first to strike them; using light to make a large fist and punching them back hard and using my spider powers to fight them. Then using my adamantium claws to slice them to bits but they blocked me and held me tight to eat me but Green saved me and then we continued to fight them.

Several minutes of fighting passed. Fighting them was no use, they just keep on coming. Me and Green were tired and exhausted, so we found a breathing room from the fighting.

"Dammit… It's no use, how many are they? A thousand?" I asked, panting.

"More than that." He said to me. GODDAMN IT! It really takes a lot to kill them,

"If we don't stop them, we will all be doomed!" Green said in worry, but I have an idea.

"Green, remove Dark's spell." I said to him. Shocked, he said in response,

"But what about…" Before he can continue, I said to him,

"It's the only way Green. She doesn't know that she's the most powerful Nightmare in here. So you have to remove it." I said to him persuasively. He had no choice so he removed the spell. He walked towards Dark and placed his horn to her head and a flash appeared. I rubbed my eyes and looked that she turned to the wristband again, so I walked and picked the wristband and wore it. I could already feel the energy surging through my body, making me even more powerful.

_"It's good to be back, my lover."_ Dark spoke in my head.

"Ooookay then… We have company, Dark. Can you combine your energy with my ring?" I asked her. I heard her giggle and said,

_"With pleasure."_

"Good, let's kick some Sprawl ass!" I said to her and the other family members to fight with me.

I concentrated on my ring when suddenly; black aura surrounded my ring joining the white light that my ring produced. Then my ring turned into the color that I never thought it would turn… **BLACK **which means Death!

"Oh no… This is a really bad idea."

_"Don't worry, Ryan. It's okay."_ Dark said assumingly. Suddenly, the ring began to shake and my body began to decompose a bit as I vomited blood, not ordinary red blood but BLACK BLOOD. I began to mumble words like, "DEATH IS COMING… HE'S COMING…"

"dArK… ssssstoo-ppp!" I said to her but she didn't respond. Suddenly, I lost control of myself and charged into the Sprawls. Killing them one by one, punching them hard until they die. Dark summoned a scythe using her magic and I grabbed it, slicing them and killing them. I tried regaining control but it was no use, the ring and Dark's magic were too powerful for me to handle.

One of the Sprawls attacked behind me, trying to incapacitate me. Its claws slashed to my chest, so I kicked him back and grabbed my scythe to decapitate him. Then suddenly, I felt something, like my body weakening. I finally regained control of my body and calmed myself a bit while looking at my wound on my chest. And then something hit me, why am I not healing when I saw my shoulder healing when I first transported to Equestria?"

"*gurgle* RAH! What is this, poison?!" I shouted angrily,

_"Sprawls have poison on their claws sometimes. Don't worry, my lover. I'll get that for you." _ She said to me as my wounds in my chest began to heal and the pain vanished.

"Finally, I regained control." I said to myself as I charged towards some Sprawl, one grabbed me and threw me to a bunch of other Sprawls and they got me pinned down and several of them piled up on me.

"**ENOUGH!**" Me and Dark shouted as a large shockwave was produced, knocking the Sprawls back like 10 miles away. Then the Black ring shone brightly with the wristband, and then suddenly the wristband slipped from my wrist and transformed into Dark. When the wristband was off, my body returned to normal and I watched Dark when suddenly, she recited the oath the was pretty familiar to me,

_"The Blackest Night falls from the skies,_

_The darkness grows as all light dies,_

_We crave your hearts and your demise,_

_By my black __**hooves**_—_the dead shall rise!"_

Oh no… Was she influenced by the ring? This can't be happening…

"WITNESS THE POWER OF DARK FUSION!" She shouted. Suddenly, a bright light shined near her and I closed my eyes due to the brightness.

"EVERYONE HIT THE DECK!" I shouted, then Green and the others placed a force field around them and I also made a force field using my ring and a whooshing sound was heard. The light was gone and it seems that it's clear. So I looked to see that the Sprawls turned into ashes and died. I looked back to see that Green and the others are fine and Dark was lying on the ground so I ran to her and tried to wake her up.

"Dark, are you alright?" I said to her when suddenly a flash appeared and saw that Dark was gone and she teleported behind me, giving me a large hug.

"Why yes, I am, my lover." She said to me, breathing out deep to my neck, feeling her hot breath.

"Oooookay then… Get off me." I said to her as I stood up.

"I missed you so much, my lover!" she said to me. Fear struck me, recalling the even that happened a while ago. How was she influenced by the ring? I have to ask Max later.

"Yeah… I miss you too…" I said to her,

"Awww… looks someone is getting attached to me!" she said teasing me, I looked at her and smiled.

"Shut up, Dark." I said to her, chuckling.

"Anyway… That was the best fight I had in years! I like completely used up all of my powers to defeat those Sprawls! That was Deadpoolicious!" I said shouting, but they were confused on the last word that I said.

"Let's… go home." Green said smiling, and so we went home.

We walked through the direction of Night Forge until we reached the gates, Dark was looking at me while I was holding her hoof and Nightmares and colts were looking at me funny while they looked at Dark happy.

"Oh my gosh! It's Dark Fusion, the mare that saved us all!" a stallion announced,

"Oh Jesus… Hey Green, lemme ask you a question. Why is Dark so powerful by the way?" I asked him. The way she recited that oath was still a mystery, but I have to ask Green all about her to get to know her better.

"She traveled in to the rift for 200 years; the energy that is in her body became even more powerful. Ten times more powerful than anyone making her the most powerful Nightmare in the entire town."

I would sure as hell spit water everywhere when I heard that, but instead my eyes widened in shock.

"TWO HUNDRED YE—How old are you ponies?!" I asked in disbelief. Two hundred years, my ass.

"I am 267 years old, my wife is 253 years old and Red here is 196 years old."

Water, more water will be spat. This is so bull right there…

"Bullshit, man. That's bullshit right there." I said in disbelief.

"No, seriously." Green said,

"Oh Jesus H…. This is one strange world…" I said to myself.

We continued to talk and talk about when do we mature, how old do we die and stuff like that. Dark's family isn't that bad after all, her parents are really kind to me and they protect me from Dark's raging hormones. Eeeugh… Thinking about it creeps me the math out.

"How about you, Dark? How old are you?" I asked her,

"Hmmm… I'm 179 when I ran away into the rift… plus 200… I am 379 years old."

"THREE HUNDRED—OH COME ON! That is so old!" I said in utter shock. All in honesty, I would have created an ocean right now.

"Impossible! Nightmares and colts can't be still alive 300 and up!" Black Star said,

"Well, she became powerful and all so it's obvious that she did something that caused her to age more than a regular Nightmare or colt." I said to them.

"You are correct, my lover. By the way, you haven't told us how old you are." She said while raising an eyebrow.

"I'm 18 years old, which means that I am a teenager now."

"Interesting… I'd like to see how mature my lover will be later…" Dark said in a seductive tone while I rolled my eyes.

The weird black sun that shined no light is finally setting. We have arrived minutes later at the cottage and everyone was exhausted and tired from the fight that we had a while ago, we like completely used up all our energy from fighting all those Sprawls coz' I could sleep for a millennium!

"*yawn* I'm soooo tired from that fighting a while ago! I could sleep for a millennium!" I said to them,

"You said it my lover…"

"Oh Jesus…"

"Well, Good night everypony!" Black Star spoke

"Good night!" I followed and everyone else went to their room, but before that, Green gave me a warning,

"Well, we did our best to hold her off Ryan. Watch out, Dark usually likes it rough so you better look out."

"Thanks anyway, I appreciate your help and don't worry, I think I can manage everything." I said in an assuring tone, but for the love of God, I gave up! Green patted me in the back and walked away while Red tugged my polo,

"All I can say is have fun with her!" Red spoke to me, smiling. I sighed, as a sign of hopelessness and despair, I laid on the couch and pulled out my phone. Nothing gets better than listening to music while sleeping at a comfy couch. So I played _Unwell by Matchbox 20_

_All day starin' at the ceilin' makin' friends with shadows on my wall_

_All night hearing voices tellin' me that I should get some sleep_

_Because tomorrow might be good for somethin'_

_Hold on, feelin' like I'm headed for a breakdown_

_And I don't know why_

_But I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell_

_I know, right now you can't tell_

_But stay a while and maybe then you'll see_

_A different side of me_

_I'm not crazy, I'm just a little impaired_

_I know, right now you don't care_

_But soon enough you're gonna think of me_

_And how I used to be, me_

_I'm talkin' to myself in public, dodging glances on the train_

_And I know, I know they've all been talkin' about me_

_I can hear them whisper, and it makes me think_

_There must be somethin' wrong with me_

_Out of all the hours thinkin', somehow I've lost my mind_

Couple of hours later, I was fast asleep that time when I felt something tickling my testicles and wetness on my legs. So I opened my eyes and saw that I was naked and saw Dark fondling my balls in her room.

"OH JESUS! GODDAMMIT DARK!" I cursed at her while covering my privates, which made her only giggle at my sudden reaction to her.

"FOR THE LOVE OF—Alright, that's it. Is there any way that we can do so that I can't be a freaking Reaper?!" I tried to prolong the time, but on the looks of her face, I know that there's a way.

"Actually, there is. You can let me have some of your blood so that when he have intercourse, you can't turn into one."

"ARE YOU SHITTING ME?! GODDAMMIT DARK! This is sooo much crap!" I cursed,

"I'm terribly sorry about that." She apologized, which made me want to have an orbital face-palm right now.

"Alright, then let's go…" I said to her, but one thing kept circling in my head…

_"I'm sorry, Fluttershy… Always somewhere, I miss you everywhere I go. But don't worry, I'll be back to love you again…" _Then I was fast asleep,

_It's that room again, the same room where Max meets and talks to me about everything. He then appears in front of me,_

_"Ryan, YOU IDIOT! Why did you agree to combine Dark's power with your ring?! You now gave her some of your power and now she's stronger than before!" He shouted at me,_

_"Oh come on! I didn't know and I thought it would be a good idea to do that!"_

_"It's not! You're lucky that she almost got control of the ring and be like 10 times more powerful and I was there to drive her out the ring."_

_"Ok, answer this. How was she influenced by the ring? And why did I become a zombie-like person yesterday?"_

_"With her dark magic combined, it unlocked the deadliest of all lanterns which is the Black Lantern."_

_"Well, that explains everything."_

_"Don't ever do that again or else you'll end up giving her half of your abilities._

_"Alright then, I'm sorry."_

_"Good, now get out of here." _

Then everything went black…

**(After countless of hours having sex since Dark kept giving Ryan energy to fill him up and kept inserting his stick in to her hole. Sorry about removing the lemons, it's just that I'm lazy.)**

I woke up feeling very, very tired. I tried to move my arms but they were too numb and I was paralyzed. Dark also woke up and made a seductive smile while looking at me,

"Oh Jesus H.! That was crazy! I don't want to do that ever again, please, I freaking beg don't do that again. I'm so tired, I'm exhausted, my friends are probably worried sick about me AND MY DICK HURTS, WHAT THE HELL!" I cursed to her, begging that the mating would stop so that I could rest.

"No, my lover… Round 10 is up!" she said while giving me THE LOOK

"OH JESUS PLEASE HELP ME!" I begged but she didn't respond, my ring do me any good since that incident yesterday about the Sprawls which left the ring disabled for a limited time.

"Please, don't do this. I'm a human with a fucking soul. I need to eat, play, sleep and do stuff so you can't do this to me forever."

And yet again, she doesn't listen to me.

"DANG IT DARK! WILL SOMEBODY, ANYPONY HELP ME!" I pleaded for help when Green, Black and Red busted right through the door.

"Get away from him, daughter! That is enough!" He was firm with his word, but Dark showed resistance to them. When suddenly, a big bright flash shot Dark, turning her into a snail.

"Dang, what took you guys so—I mean, thanks!" I said to them.

"You are welcome, Ryan." Black said to me,

"OK GREAT, NOW I REALLY NEED TO GET BACK TO PONY VILLE A.S.A.P!" I said to them, but there were silence in the room,

"I know a spell, but I forgot it." Green said while scratching the back of his neck. Due to the trauma a while ago, I can't help but to facepalm so hard,

"YOU GOTTA BE FUCKING SHITTING ME, MAN!" I panicked,

"Don't worry, we'll just go to the Night Forge library and find that book which contains the spell."

"We'll go on foot." Black Star suggested. Panic is slowly overtaking me and I need to go now before Dark transforms back, so I grabbed my clothes and wore them quick.

"WE DON'T HAVE MUCH TIME! COME ON, LET'S JUMP!" I said as I grabbed the 3 ponies and jumped to the library.

**Meanwhile at the cottage,**

A dark aura surrounded the snail as it produced a white light, breaking Dark free of the transformation spell. Smiling evilly, she began,

"Ryan will be mine… AND NO ONE CAN STOP ME!" she shouted while laughing maniacally.

**Back to Ryan and the others,**

"Come on… Come on… Where is the damn book!" I said while hurriedly searching for the book. I can't stand Dark mating with me anymore, it's got to stop because she's crazy for sex and I don't want that.

"OH RYYYAAAAAAN! WHERE AAARRRE YOOUUUU!?" a voice called out at the other side of the bookshelf. I was frozen cold for a second, it was Dark!

"Shit, shit…shit, shit!" I cursed multiple times, I tried to go the other way but I met with her face to face.

"THERE YOU ARE!" Dark shouted like a maniac. Despite the black magic helping me, I looked at my ring and it was up and running again.

"GODDAMMIT DARK!" I cursed and slipped the ring to my finger and used the Blue spectrum to hold her off for a minute then jumped back to Green,

"HURRY UP, DUDE. DARK'S HERE!" I said panicking. I've never panicked like this before, considering sex with a pony with dark powers multiple times is counted to my 'NOPE' list.

"Here it is!" He flipped the pages and found the spell that he was looking for. Suddenly, a black energy just shot at me but luckily I dodged it.

"DUDE! WHAT THE HELL!" I shouted to her, she teleported in front of me and pinned me down on the floor.

"I want you… Please, stay with me…" She said while leaning closer to face. I teleported behind her when Black and Red tried to stall her.

"Green, maybe now's a good time to do the teleportation thingy!" I said to him while looking at the paged fast.

"I FOUND IT! Hold still!" he instructed me and I followed. Green produced a green light around his horn and pointed it at me, surrounding me with green aura which made me float.

"Thanksforeverythingguyspeace!" I said quickly as I vanished and finally leaving them, Black freed Dark from her grip and shouted,

"I WILL COME FOR YOU MY LOVER! YOU WILL WAIT!"

* * *

I was teleported back into Pony Ville but it left me on mid-air, so I fell and crashed into multiple stands. I opened my eyes to see Rose staring at my face with that "Ryan-Is-That-You?" face.

"RYAN! OH I'M SO GLAD TO SEE YOU! I THOUGHT YOU WERE GONE FOREVER! IT'S GOOD TO HAVE YOU BACK!" she said to me while hugging me tight, I look into the blue skies to make sure that if I am back, so I hugged Rose back, and began

"Yeah… *cough* *cough* It's good BE back, Rose…" I said to her as I smiled and relieved of every problem that I couldn't solve on my own. I feel relaxed and it's really good to be back. I stood up and cleaned myself and when I looked up, I saw Ray in front of me.

"Bro… is that really you?!"

* * *

**_A/N: Sorry for the abrupt ending and grammar errors at the part where Dark and Ryan… y'know, do stuff. Also about the delay, sorry about that. I'm using my dad's laptop and I don't have that much time to write this… so sorry about that. Well, at least this is 5,000 words!_**


End file.
